


This is A Terrible Idea

by skyflares (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Avengers Family, Avengers Shenanigans, Avengers chatfic, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chatting & Messaging, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gen, Is there a plot?, Most of the time, Texting, They're good children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/skyflares
Summary: irony – operation white wolf is a goirony – I love the dedication, steve.irony – thirty-minute plan the moment you found out.steeb – thanks?steeb – are we ready to go?irony – roger thatsteeb – im going to ignore that--Basically another chat fic! There's kind of a plot? It's weird though. They're in highschool!





	1. smooth beginnings

This is a horrible idea

Tony Stark - irony  
Clint Barton - legolas  
Steve Rogers - steeb  
Natasha Romanoff - nat  
Bruce Banner - green  
Thor Odinson – lordofsparkles  
Bucky Barnes – buckinghampalace  
Peter Parker – spiderboi  
Sam Wilson – bird

_Tuesday : 6:30pm_

legolas – didn’t steve say we’re going over this one last time?

bird – wait going over what?

bird – are yall plotting something without me

buckinghampalace – yeah what is this

legolas – shit

spiderboi – you are planning something!

nat – honestly clint this is why we never –

nat – I cant believe this

bird – wait woah

bird – nat’s in this too?

nat – no im not

buckinghampalace – yall better to hell not be doing something that’s going to land you in jail right before school

legolas – okay its not so far as that

steeb – …

spiderboi – I thought no secrets between us?

nat – wait who told you this

nat – we need to protect you from such lies my boy

bird – okay so seriously what are you two up to.

bird – this has got to do with why clint isn’t meeting me at starbucks like usual

bird – theres literally no other explanation.

legolas – Goddamit

legolas – I can’t believe I forgot that

bird – im actually mildly offended that you did

legolas – this conversation never happened, alright?

bird – I’m going to call your mom clint if you don’t tell me whats going on I swear

buckinghampalace –

buckinghampalace – wait since when do you go on Tuesday starbucks gossip trips

buckinghampalace – without me

buckinghampalace – I feel so betrayed

spiderboi – tell me about it

nat – by the lords Clinton francis Barton

bird – I’m literally dialing her number in, clint

legolas – nononono sammm don’t backstab me like this

The Bird Men

_Tuesday : 6:40pm_

legolas – plz don’t

bird – whats the tea sis

legolas – okay promise that youre not dialing anymore you bum

bird – sure

legolas – you know bucky

bird – yeah I know bucky idiot

legolas – and he’s in a shit load of trouble

bird – from that one thing that one idiot accused him of that one time this summer

bird – that shit load or a different one

legolas – no yeah it’s that one

legolas – so we’re going to sneak into Fury’s office

legolas – and steal the files so he doesn’t have to do detention for the whole year

bird – damn was it really that bad?

legolas – apparently. only steve knows the details, actually, and we didn’t pry

bird – and how the hell do you plan to sneak into principal Nick Fury’s office?

legolas – exactly.

bird – whose in on the whole deal

legolas – the six

legolas – stark rogers banner odinson romanov me

bird – fascinating.

bird – don’t get yourself killed aight

legolas – oh and please don’t tell anyone

legolas – not only will nat murder me steve will too because he doesn’t want bucky knowing about this.

bird – actually I was gonna spill before that but

bird – I don’t want steve unleashing his scary side upon us

legolas – thx bro

bird – oh yeah and good luck with nat.

bird – don’t die bro

bird – we need to continue our weekly frap sessions

bird – thank god that didn’t autocorrect

The Original 6

Tony Stark – irony  
Steve Rogers – steeb  
Thor Odinson – lordofsparkles  
Bruce Banner – green  
Natasha Romanoff – nat  
Clint Barton – legolas

_Tuesday : 7:00pm_

nat – clint I swear to hell

steeb – language, nat

nat – im sorry, I swear to heck

nat – clint!

legolas – im here

legolas – and im apologising

legolas – don’t murder me

legolas – actually you know what school’s coming up that doesn’t actually sound like a half bad idea.

steeb – guys this isn’t what were here for.

legolas – are you all at school already?

irony – in the lab, set up

green – im at home, but yeah im ready too

nat – still in the secret library.

nat – oh yeah and that kid stephens here he didn’t question a thing

nat – hes chill

legolas – in the vents, whole time.

lordofsparkles – im impressed, clint! how do you survive in that tiny space?

legolas – im surprised by it too.

steeb – since there have been…

steeb – a minor setback, we won’t be going over the plan, so im hoping you all know it.

steeb – thor are you in the west hall?

lordofsparkles – set and ready to go!

steeb – great, I am too.

irony – operation white wolf is a go

irony – I love the dedication, steve.

irony – thirty-minute plan the moment you found out.

steeb – thanks?

steeb – are we ready to go?

irony – roger that

steeb – im going to ignore that

nat – yeah.

legolas – nat I’ll signal you when we’re ready to go, alright?

nat – im trusting you on this one, clint

steeb – we believe in you clint

irony – least he does :P

legolas –

legolas – thanks tones

steeb – okay but seriously thank you guys, I really appreciate this.

lordofsparkles – anything for a friend!

green – I’m in the system.

irony – actually quick question before I set the five-minute timer for security cams being turned off.

irony – how the hell did strange get in the school

irony – doesn’t start for another, like week and we only got in because of bruce’s fantastic lock manipulation…?

nat – tony stark

irony – okay okay

irony – timer starts…

irony – right

irony – NOW!

legolas – nat, coast is clear from here.

lordofsparkles – check!

steeb – minor thing, janitor in east hallway. heading south, you’re fine. thor, watch out, alright?

lordofsparkles – got it.

Fury’s Office Cam

_Tuesday : 7:10pm_

View of principal Fury’s office.  
His office has a high ceiling with a glass wall in the back behind his desk overlooking the rest of the school from the north point.  
There are rays of the afternoon light coming through the window, reflecting off the minimalistic steel design of metal bookshelves lining the walls. There’s a rather neat desk with nothing but a small pile of papers and a computer on it.  
A ceiling tile shifts.  
Clint drops from the open ceiling tile connected to a rope that’s tied around his waist with a small pile of papers that are student files of random people.  
Natasha emerges from the bookshelf.  
Clint replaces the papers on Bucky with a couple random student files, neatly arranging them.  
Nat runs the scan on the computer, and watches as Bruce wipes the files on Bucky’s incident from the laptop.

The Original 6

_Tuesday : 7:12pm_

Tony Stark – irony  
Steve Rogers – steeb  
Thor Odinson – lordofsparkles  
Bruce Banner – green  
Natasha Romanoff - nat  
Clint Barton – legolas

steeb – everything alright?

irony – actually, no, checking the hallway cams and Fury’s coming down.

green – Fury?!

steeb – do nat and clint know?

irony – steve you alright

steeb – yeah I hid in a classroom

steeb – thor?

lordofsparkles – yeah

green – do clint and nat see this?

nat – now we do

nat – oh good lords

steeb – wait are you two alright?

irony – pff theyre screwed

legolas – yeah

legolas – hELL NO

nat – wait a sec

steeb – tones can you access the cams what are they doing

green – he can’t

green – shutting them all to maximum security requires the fact that the footage wont exist

irony – so basically no one can see whats going on right now

lordofsparkles – pity

lordofsparkles – I do hope theyre alright

irony – waiting

irony – still waiting

steeb – am I going to have to go in and tranquilize Mr fury

irony – why the hell do you have a tranquilizer

steeb – nat gave it to me

legolas – holy

legolas – sHIT

steeb – are you two alright?

legolas – yeah no he saw me for like have a second

legolas – bUT NAT STRAIGHT UP

nat – knocked him out

nat – it wasn’t hardcore he’ll be fine for tomorrow

irony – damn natasha

legolas – yeah it almost makes up for my impending doom

steeb – …

lordofsparkles – aw I wish I could have seen that…

nat –

nat – okay but seriously we should leave

steeb – yeah, you double checked the file wipe though?

green – youre good

irony – oh yeah and the cameras only have less than a minute left I recommend leaving.

steeb – yeah, in case Fury didn’t see you fully…

legolas – I wish

nat – yeah were leaving

legolas – he is going to suspect multiple people in this plan though

irony – yeah no doubt

lordofsparkles – unless he forgets? like if nat gave him partial amnesia or something?

legolas – once again

legolas – I wish

green – anyways I did erase all of Hill’s files on Bucky and I’m hoping she doesn’t have photographic memory

legolas – alright enough of this we really do need to get out of here

irony – yeah where are you texting

steeb – you better not be still in the office

nat – I dragged him out earlier were fine

nat – I’m planning out on crashing here tonight honestly

steeb – what about you clint?

legolas – oh yeah im getting the hell out of here

legolas – cause uh what if fury knows about the room to hell if I want to get caught before my times up

nat – fair

steeb – I’m sorry clint

legolas – huh? for what?

steeb – not being the one to get caught instead of you

legolas – oh yeah well we specifically chose not to have you do the plan because it would have been obvious what was going on, especially if you were caught.

legolas – plus it was cool

steeb – you sure?

legolas – oh well the price won’t be that bad I think. Just need to get out of here. I don’t do well with dusty books.

legolas – probably I’ll just end up saying it was on a dare to hack his computer

irony – does he know you can’t hack a computer for your life though

legolas - probably

legolas – I’ll leave that out then

Conversation between Stephen, Clint and Natasha

_Tuesday : 7:20pm_

Stephen – “Do I get to question it now?”

Clint – “shIT I forgot you were there sorry man”

Natasha – “Actually we were wondering it too. How are you here, Strange?”

Stephen – “I would ask the same but since this conversation is getting nowhere, I got through from the public library downtown.”

Stephen – “I doubt it was the same for you?”

Clint – (Looking up from texting) “You can get here through the public library?”

Natasha – “We came through the school.”

Stephen – “… You know what forget I asked.”

Clint + Sam

_Tuesday : 7:30pm_

legolas – well we’re done with that

bird – howd it go?

legolas – oh well nat roundhouse kicked principal fury 

bird –

legolas – can you come pick me up I’m too tired for anything right now

brid – aight bro

bird – which entrance you wanna leave from?

legolas – east is preferred

bird – gotchu

legolas – you think buckys going to find out

bird – why

legolas – oh maybe I was spotted by fury before he was knocked out

bird – but how does that relate to –

bird – oh

bird – well I mean they might have a little quarrel

legolas – …

bird – not much I’m going to hope

legolas - :( I don’t want to destroy their friendship

legolas – aight I need an actual ride so please stop texting while driving

bird – wait one last thing can I see your dog 

legolas – sam.

bird – sheesh since when did you care so much about law?


	2. origins and ramen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chat talks Origins of the chat and go out for some Ramen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Names -  
Loki Odinson - is the farthest thing one would ever think of being lowkey  
Hela Odinsdottir - you cant blame her judging the household she resides in for being not okay  
Scott Lang - scotchtape cause thats how he keeps his life together  
Rhodey Rhodes - rhodesisland was named after him  
Wanda Maximoff – scarletsandwitch because you can't deny she's a snac  
Pietro Maximoff - isspeed
> 
> I'm sorry if the mood isn't consistent, same with content and storyline. Please tell me if there are any major contradictions in statements

This is a Horrible Idea

Tony Stark - irony  
Clint Barton - legolas  
Steve Rogers - steeb  
Natasha Romanoff - nat  
Bruce Banner - green  
Thor Odinson – lordofsparkles  
Bucky Barnes – buckinghampalace  
Peter Parker – spiderboi  
Sam Wilson – bird  
Loki Odinson – lowkey  
Hela Odinsdottir - helanotokay  
Scott Lang – scotchtape  
Rhodey Rhodes – rhodesisland  
Wanda Maximoff – scarletsandwitch  
Pietro Maximoff - isspeed

Tuesday 8:30pm

buckinghampalace – what a day

buckinghampalace – where on Earth were all of you?

spiderboi – was working on this project with Ned

buckinghampalace - school hasn't started?

spiderboi – oh you mean Nat, Tony, Steve, Clint, Thor and Bruce?

spiderboi – yeah I didn’t see them either

spiderboi - @everyone where you at?

buckinghampalace – bold of you to @everyone, petey

lowkey – bold indeed to ping me twice and disturb my beauty rest

irony – why the hell are you sleeping at 8 loki

green – to be fair, its not worth it to stay awake in this household

helanotokay – yeah loki while youre on 

helanotokay – please maintain your snakes

lordofsparkles – yeah they are adorable snakes

lordofsparkles – but brother they’re going to murder us all one day

green – yeah they are a bit much

lowkey – no

green – 

buckinghampalace – uh, so where were the rest of you?

irony – @home?

spiderboi – but yall weren’t replying to anything!

spiderboi – especially clint and sam who are like, always on

spiderboi – does this have to do with the ‘thing you’re going over’ from like two hours ago?

scotchtape – remember when in the beginning of this chat we were all just mad at pete for making this?

spiderboi – …

helanotokay – as one that wasn’t here at that point, explain.

spiderboi – woah ms odinsdottir is joining a conversation?

helanotokay – its better than dealing with thor and loki

lordofsparkles – hey!

spiderboi – gather round for a tale to be marveled at

spiderboi – a tale of betrayal, trust, and most importantly, friendship.

irony – our story begins at the peak of summer, when suddenly pete had this amazing idea to create a mass chat of our group at that point.

spiderboi – though I didn’t have most contacts so basically it was the original six and Sam and Rhodey.

nat – in the beginning most complained, tried to leave, as all chaotic chats start off

steeb – but eventually, we found that it would take no use in attempting to leave as we would always just be re-added to the chat.

green – this went on, shitposting happened, people laughed, people cried for the next months, lowering our incredibly low productivity levels to the next level.

rhodesisland – until recently, there was an event that sparked something a little more than that of our daily sulking.

buckinghampalace – and this is the event where I kind of pissed off a crazy gem collector that wanted to murder me or something so in my self defence…

steeb – nobody blames you, bucky.

scotchtape – I mean at least you didn’t kill any of them, right?

buckinghampalace – aight moving on

bird – wait why

bird – this sounds so planned and yet

bird – once again I wasn’t part of it? ;(((

legolas – well I was forgotten from this one too

irony – and that’s literally the story of this chat so far.

irony – so anyways I was thinking that we should host a before school party

irony – we’ve got a massive year ahead of us (not that I care, but whatever)

irony – but apart from that, do yall have plans for later tonight? I had too much caffeine today.

steeb – tony stark we are not going to party at your house today.

irony – oh no that’s not today.

irony – something like that requires a lot of planning, Steve!

rhodesisland – Tony you’re not allowed out of your house past ten. If you do the same thing as last time I swear I’m actually going to put you under house arrest.

legolas – ooh what happened last time?

nat – we don’t speak about that.

irony – no we don’t.

green – drunk tony is far from the best tony, I must say.

buckinghampalace – I don’t think I want to know anymore,,,

bird – on another note, has everyone had dinner yet? We could go to that nice ramen place downtown.

irony – ey I’m in.

steeb – I’ll go. Starving right now

nat – ooh actually yeah I’m going Clint I dare you to get the spiciest thing on the menu

legolas – oh challenge accepted, nat!

green – yeah, thor says he wants to get out of this house for an hour or two. :) 

scotchtape – I’ll go too!

rhodesisland – yeah I need food.

spiderboi – oh oh oh I’m sorry I went to do something, I want in too!

helanotokay – you all eat so late

helanotokay – it’s unhealthy.

The Original 6

Tony Stark – irony  
Steve Rogers – steeb  
Thor Odinson – lordofsparkles  
Bruce Banner – green  
Natasha Romanoff – nat  
Clint Barton – legolas

Tuesday : 8:50

green – any of you need a ride?

green – im bringing thor, and most of you are probably going to end up drunk on beer or something.

green – and I can’t fit the whole chat in my car.

nat – go pick clint up he’s not going to be okay after this 

legolas – you wanna bet? But yeah please do I’m too tired for practically anything.

irony – im going with steve and bucky, thanks though.

green – alright don’t text while driving 

irony – oh I’m not driving

irony – those two would never trust me with their lives

irony – and I mean that’s fair on their part

lordofsparkles – did anyone ask the maximoff twins if they are coming?

lordofsparkles – they didn’t talk too much on the chat today so I don’t know if they saw

nat – I’ll call

legolas – I’ll call

legolas – you know what sure nat

This is a Horrible Idea

Tony Stark - irony  
Clint Barton - legolas  
Steve Rogers - steeb  
Natasha Romanoff - nat  
Bruce Banner - green  
Thor Odinson – lordofsparkles  
Bucky Barnes – buckinghampalace  
Peter Parker – spiderboi  
Sam Wilson – bird  
Loki Odinson – lowkey  
Hela Odinsdottir - helanotokay  
Scott Lang – scotchtape  
Rhodey Rhodes - rhodesisland  
Wanda Maximoff – scarletsandwitch  
Pietro Maximoff - isspeed

Tuesday : 9:00pm

nat – @maximoff twins!

scarletsandwitch – hey nat, what do you need?

isspeed – sorry we haven’t been on today, we’re kind of busy

nat – oh that’s alright 

nat – you wanna go out for ramen?

scarletsandwitch – of course! uh, where?

nat – the new one, downtown?

isspeed – uh, wait a sec

scarletsandwitch – 

nat – 

isspeed – uh,

scarletsandwitch – maybe another time. thanks though!

legolas – wait why can’t you go?

nat – oh me and clint can pay for you two since we invited you!

scarletsandwitch – nonono it’s fine thank you for the offer

legolas – oh come on it’s the funds isn’t it. Come on! Just before school. One last time.

scarletsandwitch – aw man we owe the two of you so much

nat – no you don’t

legolas – it’s our greatest pleasure

isspeed - :) thank you

nat – I’ll pick the two of you up. Be there in five!

That new Ramen Place downtown

Tony – “Ey! First!”

Bucky – “How many people are coming?”

Steve – (Checking phone) “Oh the maximoffs are coming, so that’s…” (Calculating)

Tony – “Oh darn the Maximoffs hate me…”

Bucky – “Come on, they don’t hate you.”

Tony – “I did ruin that one project that one time, and it was a big one…”

Steve – “They won’t hold a grudge, Tones. That’s twelve.”

Bucky – “Wow.”

(Nat and the Maximoffs come in, Rhodey and Sam behind them.)

Nat – “Table for thirteen!”

Waitress – (Sweats nervously) “alright wait a few minutes, please”

(Bruce Thor and Clint and Peter and Scott come in)

Peter – “Oh, I’m sorry I thought I was going to be late…”

Nat – “It’s alright.”

Tony – “Oh yeah and I’m taking up your challenge for Clint, Nat.”

Clint – “Well she actually changed it a little. Personally, I think this one is even worse…”

Bruce/Rhodey – “Oh gods”

Rhodey – “What is it”

Clint – “It’s a surprise!”

Tony – “Uh, safety reasons, I’m sticking with the original one”

Nat – “I’ll do that too.” (Smirks)

Waitress – “Alright… here are your menus.” (…) “Do you need a minute?”

Tony – “Nah, I’ll have the spiciest thing on the menu.”

Nat – “Ditto”

Clint – “And I’ll have anything with those sizzling pans of meat”

Scott – “You said that totally wrong”

Clint – “I’m sorry. Uh, did you get that?”

Waitress – “yes, I – yeah. How about everyone else?”

Bruce – I’ll get the mild one.

Thor – “I would like one down from Natasha and Tony, thank you”

Scott – “Same as Clint”

Pietro – “Me and my sister will both have the mild one in small size”

Natasha – “No you won’t. Two of muscly-man-over-there (Thor)’s order.”

Rhodey – “Me and Sam will get the medium. Oh and so will he” (Motions to Peter)

Bucky – “The original, thanks”

Steve – “same.”

Waitress – (Cracking pencil) “Okay will that be all?” (Prays that she’s not going to forget anything)

Nat – (Noticing distress) “No it’s alright. just green tea for the all of us.

Waitress – (bowing a little) “Thank you, I hope we won’t be too long” (Leaves)

Tony – “Poor girl…” (Looking in slight pity, but with the signature Tony smile)

Steve – “you can tip her later?”

Tony – “Will do. Are we really that terrifying?”

Steve – “…”

(Conversations Pass)

Clint – (food coming in) “Oh gods I’m terrified now.

Nat – “It won’t kill, That I’m sure of”

*disclaimer, I’ve never tried this and don’t know anyone that has so I can’t confirm that it won’t kill. Don’t try this at home. Or at a Ramen store with your friends.*

(Waitress places the rest of the ramen on the massive connected series of tables that they put together)

Clint – “Wish me luck” (Picks up the chicken (that’s still sizzling, by the way,) with his chopssticks)

Tony – (shakes head in disbelief)

Rhodey – (Refuses to watch)

Nat – (shields her eyes)

(and twenty seconds later the poor waitress comes running in frantic, not knowing exactly what to do.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Other -  
the original six refers to the original group of friends before people started joining in.  
I won't be posting much because... school. Yeah.  
Bruce lives with the Odinsons, too. Otherwise, they live in their individual households.
> 
> Also question to people that have gotten this far  
thank you so much, by the way! I'm glad that even though phase three is over the fandom is not even in the least dying or fading (yes I know season four hype)  
there is something about Bucky's incident. It could either expand on a story-wide plot or stay as the dumb Thanos reference. Preferences? Recommendations?  
Thank You again! :)


	3. unessecary buildup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Names -  
Carol Danvers - you need to calmdown  
Michelle Jones - michelin batteries  
Stephen Strange – weird flex but okay  
T’Challa – what kind of joke is this  
Shuri - whatrethose  
Pepper Potts – mspotts like from beauty and the beast
> 
> two new chats are introduced!

The Original 6

Tony Stark – irony  
Steve Rogers – steeb  
Thor Odinson – lordofsparkles  
Bruce Banner – green  
Natasha Romanoff – nat  
Clint Barton – legolas

_Wednesday : 11:00am_

irony – good morning gamers

green –

steeb –

steeb – am I the only one that’s been up for about four hours now

legolas – actually no

legolas – I must thank Natasha because my tongue is officially unusable now and I kind of want to die.

legolas – and thus I stayed awake for half the night

nat – I’m not taking the blame for this one

irony – quote on quote

irony – my tongue is officially unusable

irony – but great now we have to hear clint complaining for literally the rest of the month

legolas – tony why

lordofsparkles – I also don’t think we’ll be allowed to go back there for a while now.

Chaos Squad

Peter Parker – spiderboi  
Sam Wilson – bird  
Scott Lang – scotchtape  
Pietro Maximoff – isspeed  
Loki Odinson – lowkey

_Wednesday : 11:07am_

isspeed – anyone got any good last pranks to pull before school because I’m really bored rn

isspeed – and I’m thinking high-class

isspeed – like hijacking a professors car or some shit

bird – hijacking a car?

bird – do any of us even know how a car engine works?

spiderboi – I mean I do, but I’m mildly traumatized by the events of the previous day

spiderboi – so I’m feelin like I should keep it low for the rest of the days before school

scotchtape – that’s

scotchtape – that’s actually fair

scotchtape – let’s do some matchmaking then

bird –

bird – why do I get the ominous impression of a bad idea

lowkey – I mean, I’m all for it

lowkey – spice some things up around here

bird – oh I didn’t say I was against it

spiderboi – alright whos our first project

isspeed – thor

isspeed – and

isspeed – bruce

isspeed – honestly those two have been pining on each other for ages now

spiderboi – mhm mhm

spiderboi – yes

spiderboi – I thoroughly agree.

lowkey – what’s the plan, my chaos brothers?

isspeed – tony’s party.

isspeed – that’s the plan.

scotchtape – I’ll spruce the punch up a bit

isspeed – oh hail nah

isspeed – youre spiking the punch?

spiderboi – uh, some people might be underage

spiderboi – like, the majority of us

spiderboi – like minus the seniors. and most of the squad are sophomores

lowkey – we’re only spicing things up a little!

bird – and yeah most of us live really close to tones, so well just walk there

spiderboi – wait but how does this relate to?

spiderboi –

spiderboi – oh

isspeed – wink

bird – wonk

lowkey – but for the specific situation at hand

lowkey – project thorbruce

scotchtape – okay we all love a good little amount of heat but let’s tone it down a little for the first portion.

bird – that’s fair

scotchtape – petey, can you ask for details from Tony? we need to work with the schedule.

spiderboi – can do, mr lang

Not his Ward

_Wednesday : 11:15am_

spiderboi – hey mr stark

irony – why do you call me mr stark peter

irony – Im literally two years older than you

irony – what do you need, peter?

spiderboi – uh, are we gonna watch movies at your thing?

irony – of course why

spiderboi – no reason

spiderboi – anything planned?

irony – I’m actually not sure. Got any requests?

spiderboi – huh, no. if anything updates can you tell me?

irony – yeah, no problem

spiderboi – what else are you planning?

irony – actually, what are you planning?

irony – you never ask much about these things

spiderboi – uh,

spiderboi – I don’t know,

spiderboi – you know that nice girl mj?

irony – yeah,

irony – oh!

irony – hah, well good luck

spiderboi – thanks (:

irony – something romantic then, huh?

spiderboi – euh, yeah!

spiderboi – thank you so much mr uh

spiderboi – thank you!

irony – just call me tony, kid

spiderboi – th-thanks!

Rhodey + Tony

_Wednesday : 11:21am_

irony – hey rhodeybear is it possible to stutter in text

rhodesisland – ???

rhodesisland – pardon me?

irony – nevermind

irony – you coming over for tonight?

rhodesisland – well yeah someone’s got to keep all of you crackheads in check sometimes

irony – aw thanks rhodes

irony – you inviting anyone?

rhodesisland – yeah I’m inviting pepper for you

irony – eyyy

rhodesisland – no I’m not wingmaning

irony – aw

rhodesisland – and I’m only inviting her because you actually still have a chance at this point

rhodesisland – if you were bothering her by being clingy this wouldn’t have happened

rhodesisland – so don’t test it, stark

irony –

irony – why do I feel like sometimes you’re her best friend and not mine

rhodesisland – just most of the time, as in ninty percent of the time, she’s far more level-minded than you.

irony – im not denying that

irony – alright, I’ll see you at seven?

rhodesisland – this is a far more sober one, I would hope?

irony – ill try for it

irony – anything for you rhodeybear :)

The Original 6

Tony Stark – irony  
Steve Rogers – steeb  
Thor Odinson – lordofsparkles  
Bruce Banner – green  
Natasha Romanoff – nat  
Clint Barton – legolas

_Wednesday : 11:26am_

spiderboi – change of plans, guys

scotchtape – ???

spiderboi – I kind of,,,

spiderboi – I kind of told mr stark that im going for mj

scotchtape – aww dammit so he’s changing the mood of the whole thing

scotchtape – mj is a nice girl though

spiderboi – no no no

spiderboi – no I didn’t actually mean it

isspeed – I see what you were trying, its fine

bird – f

bird – I wish you luck

bird – is she even going?

isspeed – she is now

isspeed – I contacted my sister to contact carol

isspeed – and carol contacted mj and so now both carol and mj are going

bird – fascinating

scotchtape – that was very quick, actually

bird – there’s a reason for his screen name man

scotchtape – true

scotchtape – also wheres loki my dude

bird – not… here?

spiderboi – that’s weird…

spiderboi – oh he better not be buying liquor

isspeed – he can’t actually

isspeed – he looks nothing like legal drinking age

isspeed – and no way in hell would hela allow him to get that shit

spiderboi – why is this one of the most logical chats I’m in

spiderboi – but on the original plan

isspeed – oh we’ll set that up too but it seems

scotchtape – there’s another pairing on our list

scotchtape – nudge

Slightly less Insane

Carol Danvers - calmdown  
Michelle Jones - michelin  
Stephen Strange – strangeflauntbutalas  
T’Challa – wakandajokeisthis  
Shuri - whatrethose  
Pepper Potts – mspotts  
Rhodey Rhodes – rhodesisland  
Steve Rogers - steeb

_Wednesday : 11:57am_

whatrethose – I know this chat is like ded because I mean

whatrethose – look at the people in conversation

whatrethose – but are you all going to Tony’s

michelin – carol and I are going

calmdown – I was told that it’s not as

calmdown – on crack

calmdown – as usual

steeb – you know I wouldn’t believe that

calmdown – yeah I don’t but its going to amusing to watch

whatrethose – how bout u bro

whatrethose – I see you across the room

wakandajokeisthis –

wakandajokeisthis – ill think about it

whatrethose – that’s a yes

strangeflauntbutalas – actually might I ask

strangeflauntbutalas – why are you in this chat shuri

strangeflauntbutalas – its just that you’re

strangeflauntbutalas – you don’t exactly fit the description?

whatrethose – yeha I know but

whatrethose – nothing would ever happen here otherwise!

rhodesisland – maybe that’s for the better.

rhodesisland – pep you in?

msspotts – yeah ill go

rhodesisland – nice

steeb – stephen?

strangeflauntbutalas – nothing else, why not

steeb – okay, so everyone’s going!

steeb – lovely.

Chaos Squad

Peter Parker – spiderboi  
Sam Wilson – bird  
Scott Lang – scotchtape  
Pietro Maximoff – isspeed  
Loki Odinson – lowkey

_Wednesday : 1:14pm_

bird – times are actually boring without anything to do

scotchtape – don’t you tell me

scotchtape – that you want school

bird – okay we can’t run away on a road trip to British Columbia yet

bird – so yeah I would rather go to school

scotchtape – unfriended, blocked

spiderboi – no actually british columbia’s amazing

spiderboi – but yall need to help me

spiderboi – I’m panicking

scotchtape – honestly, it’s not that big

bird – he actually really likes mj tho

scotchtape – o

lowkey – don’t try too hard. shes the type of person that would want you to be yourself

bird –

scotchtape –

spiderboi –

bird – shooketh

lowkey – im serious

spiderboi – ok thank you mr loki

The Original 6

Tony Stark – irony  
Steve Rogers – steeb  
Thor Odinson – lordofsparkles  
Bruce Banner – green  
Natasha Romanoff – nat  
Clint Barton – legolas

_Wednesday : 5:30pm_

irony – guys im bored

nat – bro you’ve got a date to plan for

irony –

irony – I don’t???

legolas – news travel fast in these parts, my man.

irony – fantastic

_Wednesday : 6:45pm_

irony – yall wanna come over

irony – I don’t care that theres a thunderstorm

green – wait quick question how are you hosting this

green – I mean your parents

irony – business trip

irony – just don’t break anything and were fine

legolas – I mean I heard that the slightly less insane group is coming

legolas – so probably not that much will happen

lordofsparkles – I love how calm this party sounds like its going to be

lordofsparkles – but really its going to end as usual

legolas – why don’t I doubt that

nat – you never know

nat – im heading over

nat – clint imma go pick you up

legolas – thx

legolas - also my tongue still feels numb

Chaos Squad

Peter Parker – spiderboi  
Sam Wilson – bird  
Scott Lang – scotchtape  
Pietro Maximoff – isspeed  
Loki Odinson – lowkey

_Wednesday : 6:45pm_

spiderboi – okay but who else lowkey thinks loki did something

bird – I prefer to lie to myself

scotchtape – I cant drive in this weather

scotchtape – bird come pick me up

bird – youre welcome

spiderboi – room for one more?

bird – youre also welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i mention in the tags that theyre good kids? whoops i lied
> 
> plots not going to move for a while cause i need to plan things  
sorry for the unecessary buildup
> 
> thank you for reading!


	4. get together at the starks'

This is a Horrible Idea

Tony Stark - irony  
Clint Barton - legolas  
Steve Rogers - steeb  
Nat Romanoff - nat  
Bruce Banner - green  
Thor Odinson – lordofsparkles  
Bucky Barnes – buckinghampalace  
Peter Parker – spiderboi  
Sam Wilson – bird  
Loki Odinson - lowkey  
Scott Lang - scotchtape  
Rhodey Rhodes - rhodesisland  
Wanda Maximoff – scarletsandwitch  
Pietro Maximoff - isspeed  
Carol Danvers - calmdown  
Michelle Jones - michelin  
Stephen Strange – strangeflauntbutalas  
T’Challa – wakandajokeisthis  
Shuri - whatrethose  
Pepper Potts – mspotts 

_Wednesday : 7:13pm_

irony – are yall alright

irony – that’s some

irony – that’s some hardcore rain out there

legolas – we’re good for now

legolas – you know, minus the tongue. Still hurts to speak

legolas – sam here worked hard for his liscence unlike the rest of the people in this car

spiderboi – im just under minimum age dude

legolas – I know

irony – ok everyone else?

nat – forgot umbrella

nat – literally on your long-ass driveway

legolas – make a run for it

calmdown – I advise highly against that

(literally twenty minutes later)

(nat didn’t make a run for it she demanded that Tony come and give her an umbrella)

(the storm simmered off a little for the others so they were generally alright)

(they all settled in in the rather large home theatre when they came in, mostly on their phones, chatting, or furiously eating)

_Wednesday : 7:35pm_

Tony – “yall okay with pizza”

Tony – “yall better be okay with pizza cause that’s all I got other than chips and like sweets”

Steve – “what movie are we watching?”

Nat – “we are not watching mean girls”

Clint/Peter – “We aren’t?”

Tony – “no we’re watching birdemic”

Rhodey – “I refuse to watch that”

Carol – (looking over from her conversation) “I vote for Shazam or Mission Impossible or John Wick or something”

Peter – “Ooh or star wars”

Wanda – “What about Inception”

Scott – “Toy story four”

Sam – “yeah or twenty-two jump street”

Bruce – “Yeah, tony we’re good for pizza”

Tony – “ye better be I ordered like seven boxes”

Steve – (sighs)

(They ended up watching mean girls)

(First Row (carpet) – nat, mj, peter, bruce, thor, scott, shuri)  
(Second Row (on couches) – clint, pietro, sam, wanda, loki, stephen)  
(Third Row (more couches, on slant upwards) – tony, pepper, steve, bucky, rhodey, t’challa)

_Wednesday : 7:53pm_

scotchtape – mean girls is way better than the heathers

calmdown – excuse me?

michelin – please please don’t start this discussion

michelin – (heathers for the win)

michelin – now shut up and watch the goddamn movie

spiderboi – 

spiderboi – I feel so betrayed mj

nat – watch

nat – the goddamn

nat – movie

nat – but I like the heathers better

strangeflauntbutokay – mean girls is so much better though

isspeed – okay but shh

isspeed – look

isspeed – front row

isspeed – good job pete, scott

irony – did thor literally just fall asleep

irony – bruce is going to die

irony – guys he doesn’t take anxiety well

mspotts – aww theyre cute

bird – isn’t anxiety just like when ur in a game and the dramatic music comes on but you cant see anything coming

scarletsandwitch – can we just watch the goddamn movie

irony – but wait im going to put this here for later

irony – thorbruce.jpg

irony – yall are welcome

whatrethose – u might not be noticing but bruce is picking up his phone in attempt to move the least possible

irony – ah well its been nice knowing yall

scarletsandwitch – but bruce is a softie?

nat – ohohoho

irony – pfft

nat – sure

irony – believe what you’d like

michelin – shut up all of you

scotchtape – karen is my spirit animal

_Wednesday 8:02pm_

irony – okay it doesn’t look like he’s waking anytime soon

irony – brucie does your household always sleep early

lowkey – I beg your pardon

green – shut up tones

irony – no can do

irony – lmao poor guy

irony – theres still another like hour

mspotts – tony stop

irony – aight aight im sorry

Chaos Squad

Peter Parker – spiderboi  
Sam Wilson – bird  
Scott Lang – scotchtape  
Pietro Maximoff – isspeed  
Loki Odinson – lowkey

_Wednesday : 8:30pm_

bird – I cant express how good of a job your two are doing

scotchtape – lowkey blocking all exits lmao

scotchtape – but petey howre you and michelle

spiderboi – were pretty chill

spiderboi – I honestly think she doesn’t like me in – that, that way

spiderboi – but that’s fine so

bird – how about tony

bird – I feel like he literally sat up there to hide from all of us

lowkey – will yall be quiet

lowkey – im tryna watch the movie

scotchtape – turn off the notifications

lowkey – no

scotchtape – then suffer the constant opening of your phone for notifications

lowkey – im turning on do not disturb

spiderboi – ya the movies getting to the good parts

spiderboi – we’ll talk afterwards

_Wednesday : 9:07pm_

scotchtape – this movie

scotchtape – never gets old

spiderboi – look down thors a heavy sleeper

lowkey – leave thor and him here and lets all just leave

spiderboi – that’s kind of mean

lowkey – is it though?

bird – alright that’s enough

bird – im hungry

bird – lets get outta here 

spiderboi – aww tony’s tossing a blanket on them and an angry bruce :)

lowkey – I guess that worked out

lowkey – my job here is done

spiderboi –

spiderboi – butcha didn’t do anything…?

spiderboi – hey tony’s motioning for us to leave

spiderboi – cmon

Stark Dining Room

_Wednesday : 9:14pm_

Shuri – “What if you put a camera in your theatre stark”

Shuri – “Maybe then we could see if”

Shrui – (shrugs) “you know”

T’Challa –

T’Challa – “Sister why are you like this”

Tony – “I’m one step ahead of you, Shuri.”

Pepper – (Sighing) “Why can’t you just respect their privacy…”

Tony – “You, know, for almost anyone else I would”

Tony – “But these two have been pining on each other for literal months”

Tony – “I’m sorry Pep,,,”

Pepper – (Sighing but grins)

Tony – “oh yeah and the pizza came earlier, just none of you noticed.”

(he walks over to the seven neatly stacked boxes)

Tony – “and while we wait for the other two we can play a few rounds of truth or dare”

Tony – “yall start without me I’ll get glasses”

(Everyone takes seats at the massive circular table where there there is a massive bowl of punch, chips and candies)

(People immediately start taking things)

Sam – “Honestly I didn’t think he really meant it when he said he was going for a lot more of a sober feel”

Wanda – “He’s doing it to impress you, Pepper.”

Pepper – “Uh-huh. sure”

Rhodey – “nah, I agree with wanda on this one”

Clint – “alright alright whos going to start

Clint – “I volunteer, for one”

Sam – “and I would advise not letting Clint go”

Scott – “I mean after all he is the one who seared his tongue off”

Clint – “offended, my bros. I feel betrayed.”

Peter – 

Peter – “guys, where’s Loki”

Nat – “honestly, probably still stalking his brother and new boyfriend”

Peter – 

Peter – “If you say so”

Clint – “Okay so I’m going first”

Clint – “Truth or dare, Bucky”

Bucky – “Wait-“

Bucky – “Wait why me”

Clint – “it’s truth or dare!”

Bucky – “You know, only because of previous occurences, I’m choosing truth.”

Clint – “ding ding ding”

Clint – (waves chip in the air dramatically) “Our lucky contestant has chosen truth!”

Bucky – “……”

Clint – “Huh”

Clint – (dramatically gestures with exuberant hand movements) “Does the audience have anything they would like Mr. Barnes to confess?”

The audience – “……”

Clint – “alright then….!”

Clint – “uh, Bucky… you like/like anyone?”

Peter – “oh oh oh before you say anything, not to scare you or anything”

Peter – “if we find out that you’re lying we’re going to make a punishment, alright?”

Pietro – “That’s a fair rule”

Carol – “Lovely way to start this off, haha”

Bucky – “…”

Bucky – “Okay I don’t like this game”

Clint – “Oh, readers, I wish I could tell you his thoughts at this moment”

Tony – (Piping in, with glasses balanced in his two hands) “I should mention to you that he’s clearly regretting all his life choices up to this point.”

Michelle – (rolls eyes)

Bucky – “That would be a no.”

Clint –

Tony –

Michelle – 

Peter – “Uh, it’s not so much of a big deal?”

Peter – “Bucky you wanna choose someone?”

Bucky – “Thanks”

Bucky – “Uh, Natasha”

Nat – “mhm”

Nat – “Dare”

Bucky – “Oh is this because you don’t think I can make dares”

Bucky – “You’re on, my fellow Romanian”

Bucky –

(loki suddenly dumps like a litre of maple syrup on the group, mostly covering Nat from the second floor hallway)

Nat – “Good lords!”

Loki – (“shit”)

Bucky – 

(Mostly Nat, Clint and Sam and Shuri, Pepper, Bucky and Peter get soaked, or, not really soaked? and yet Shuri and Peter and Clint are mostly enjoying it, minus the stickiness. Everyone else got only a little bit, so it was fine)

Bucky – “How about I dare you to do a nerf fight with loki.”

Bucky – “and loki gets to get drenched with syrup too”

Steve – (laughs a little) “This is more a punishment for Loki isn’t it”

Tony – “…”

Tony – “This better be. he’s going to help me clean this, I swear if that’s the last thing I do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the fourth wall break this chapter
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	5. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha versus Loki at a nerf fight! I know they're hella outdated just I thought it would be random (which it is, isn't it?)
> 
> Carol films the whole thing for us :)

Carol Danvers’ Archives – Video Recording on Phone

_Wednesday : 9:37pm_

[The camera pans around the main dining room, which has an open area that the second floor overlooks from. The room is well-furnished with a massive chandelier, which luckily, with previous events wasn’t covered in syrup. However _Natasha, Clint, Sam, Shuri, Pepper, Bucky_ and _Peter_ are.]

[_Peter, Shuri_, and _Clint_ are rather enjoying themselves, sticking fingers covered in syrup into their mouths. Some of the less insanes watch in horror from the background.]

Bucky – “I dare you to have a sticky nerf fight with Loki”

Bucky – “but he gets drenched in syrup too, first.”

[Someone snickers. Others roll their eyes.]

Tony – “Oh I think that’s fair”

[He walks by _Loki_ and literally dumps a bottle of syrup on his head and down his back. _Loki_ growls but snorts a laugh]

[_Tony_ jogs over to a closet and opens the doors to a neat pile of water balloons, nerf guns, water guns, and other assorted trinkets. He grabs two rather simple n-strike modulus ones and ten bullets, five each. He hands them to both contestants]

Tony – “No, we’re not using anything else from that closet. I said mild, we’re doing mild. To the best possible, you know.”

Tony – “This of course being an exception.”

Tony – (Examines the guns, which are rather in decent condition.)

Tony – “One more thing,”

Tony – “Every time one of you is hit with a bullet,”

Tony – “That person has to clean one portion of the number of bullets that land.”

Tony – “If there are equal amounts, you split the job in half.”

Rhodey – “You can team with people out-of-game, but doesn’t count if they’re hit.”

Loki –

Loki – “I didn’t agree to this”

Bucky – “Actually you did the moment you dumped that syrup”

Loki – (Groans, but smirks good-heartedly afterwards.)

Loki – “you’re on, romanoff.”

[The two take positions on either side of the room, one area still incredibly adhesive. _Tony_ and _Pepper_ lead an unwilling _Shuri_ and _Peter_ to different showers to get cleaned up and a less unexcited _Bucky_ and _Sam_. Even _Clint_ is fed up with the sugar and struggles unwillingly to move.]

Tony – (calling from a hallway) “Steve gets to keep score, and everyone’s eyewitness!”

Bucky – “You know what alongside the punishment we should have it that loser cleans the hallways”

Tony – “I don’t oppose. I’ll tell them while yall get cleaned.”

[back in the dining room]

[_Michelle_ stands upstairs, while other eyewitnesses either stand with her or somewhere on the field. _Steve_ sits rather warily in a safe area, and _Carol_, recording stands in the zone of crossfire. She doesn’t mind]

[_Scott_ suddenly turns on the mission impossible theme, and _Natasha_ rolls her eyes. She adjusts her guns and double checks her ammo in her pocket.]

Michelle – “Three”

Michelle – “Two”

Michelle – “One”

Scott/Michelle – “Go!”

[Silence.]

[Not silence. The Mission Impossible theme’s still blasting.]

[Both opponents know what’s at stake.]

[Each waits for the other to make a move.]

[_Natasha_ peeks out from her spot, and glances underneath the table. She doesn’t see him anywhere. The stairs are too her left, not too far away, and she can make it if she dashes. The syrup’s starting to dry and this point and she kind of groans. Against anything else, she rolls her eyes and re-scouts the vicinity. In seeing no immediate threat, she starts running for it. She successfully reaches the stairs but has created a lot of noise.]

[Wary of her surroundings, she looks again, but is even more unnerved when she sees no sign of _Loki_. All is silent.]

[She scouts her complete surroundings, and shifts to another area, hidden by the lack of light with a good view of the kitchen and dining area. She squints, but then a bullet hits her square in the back of her head. Then another two, in a not-normal-nerf speed way. She manages to dodge the final one.] 

[She winces, then rolls away. _Loki_ appears, literally walking down the hall, slinging his nerf gun. He smiles and points it at her.]

[_Natasha_ yeets over the railing and drops down luckily into the syrup. She looks over at _Sam, Pietro, Wanda_ and _Scott_ just sitting there chilling on the couch. _Loki_ looks over the railing at her but she smiles back at him.]

[_Wanda_ throws her a pillow, which she uses to block the oncoming bullets. _Loki_ backs into the shadows. _Natasha_ gives a thumbs up to _Wanda_, who smiles in return]

[back where _Loki_ is, _Peter_ smiles shakily.]

[Apparently earlier _Peter_ and _Michelle_ were in on his plan and _Loki_ needs seconds to help in his type of magic. Basically, he needs at least one anchor, maximum five for best effect, more and less makes it less efficient. Kind of an illusion magic.]

Peter – “Nat’s going to murder me, I swear”

Michelle – “This was your plan?”

Peter – “Yeah.”

Michelle – “No.”

Loki – “It worked though, yeah.”

Loki – “Surprised you’re not surprised, though.”

Peter – “Should we be? I mean the secret library exists, and that’s enough to…”

Peter – “Ah, whatever.”

Michelle – “You owe us one!”

Loki – “mhm”

[_Loki_ looks off over the railing, but he can’t see _Natasha_ anymore.]

[_Stephen_ pokes out of a bookshelf from the little alcove _Natasha_’s waiting in and taps her on the shoulder. On instinct, she whirls and holds the gun as a knife to his throat. He pushes the gun down and rolls his eyes.]

[_Natasha_ just stares at him, with the Mission Impossible theme still blaring in the background.]

[He gestures for her to follow.]

[She shrugs and steps into the Secret Library. It looks the same as the last time she stepped in.]

Stephen – “Where do you want to go?”

Stephen – “Loki’s a dick.”

Stephen – “So don’t expect anything else.”

Stephen – “Actually, do you know Stark’s house well?”

Nat – 

Nat – “Yeah, yeah I do.”

Nat – “But,”

Nat – “You’ve got a condition, don’t you. Cause to hell if I want to clean these floors.”

Nat – “And, should I ask?”

Stephen – (Smiles) “No, I don’t think you should.”

Stephen – “that sounds like someone else’s line, doesn’t it.”

Stephen – “Anyways, time waits for no man. How do you want to beat Loki?”

Nat – “What’s the condition?”

Stephen – “there is none.”

Stephen – “I just hate is when Loki creates an unfair advantage?”

Nat – “Sure.”

Nat – “Get me to… you don’t happen to know where exactly he is, right?”

Stephen – “searching for you, actually. I don’t actually know how he does it, but I’ll be assuming he’s near Maria Stark’s private library collection.”

Stephen – “And he’s got support too but I’d hate to…”

Stephen – “Anyways.”

[_Stephen_ walks over across the room and touches a wall across the room, beside marble shelves all engraved in the walls.]

[it caves in a little. He looks into it and then turns back to _Natasha_, who’s looking through some of the books.]

Stephen – “Over here, Romanoff.”

Nat – “Mhm.”

Stephen – “Honestly though, I’m surprised”

Stephen – “You two are taking this awfully seriously

[shift to _Loki_, who is sitting in an unlit area of the third floor, contemplating.]

Scott – “psst”

Scott – “Loki”

Loki – (tilts head) “Scott”

Scott – “okay so I heard everyones taking sides right”

Scott – “let me help you”

Scott – “Pete told me you can do this thing-”

Loki – (squints at him, checking him over)

[The thing about his illusion thing is that who he anchors has different things to do with illusions. Example, _Michelle_ can invisibilise him but still make him tangible to touch. _Peter_ allows standing on walls like as if the feet can stick. Only the feet, though.]

[_Scott_’s is different, allowing size manipulation.]

[_Loki_ smirks]

[cut back to _Stephen_ and _Natasha_]

[_Stephen_ looks up at the dome ceiling with the rain still pouring down.]

Stephen – “Got a plan? Loki has two bullets, you have all”

Nat – “I know”

Stephen – “You seem awfully calm about this”

Nat – “I’ve learned these things from everyone”

Nat – “Rather than taking actual plans…”

Stephen – “mm.”

[a beat]

Nat – (sighs) “alright, this is a way to take off stress.”

Nat – “Let’s go.”

[steps half-through the wall]

Nat – “thanks for this, though I have no idea how the hell you do it.”

[_Stephen_’s sipping tea now, and he nods.]

[_Natasha_ steps through, only to not find _Loki_ anywhere. She stays on guard, gun ready and loaded. She backs to the wall]

[a bullet goes for her face, but a flash of light, and the bullet drops.]

[on instinct again, _Natasha_ shoots, but since _Loki_ is shrunk, she misses. She slides along the wall, and flicks on the light.] 

[Small_Loki_ runs along the banister, and _Natasha_ notices that there is movement. _Loki_ enlarges, and _Natasha_ shoots without thought. This one finds its mark.]

Carol – “Wow. What the hell.”

[yeah she’s still filming, supposed to speak at a minimum but this shit is a bit much. Another thing about this world, people know of anomalies and are relatively generalized. when they originally found the library they were excited but at this, them using magic is a bit…]

Scott – “Uh-uh…”

Nat – “Scott,”

Nat – “What are you doing”

Loki. – “I would ask the same to Mr Strange over there”

Nat – “excuse me?”

Loki – “how did you get here without my noticing?”

Scott – 

Scott – 

Scott – “Let’s settle this with a duel. Carol?”

[camera shrugs]

[_Natasha_ shoots. _Loki_ is caught off-guard, but he sees the third come, and shoots. _Natasha_ dodges.]

Scott – “I didn’t even get to one!”

[_Natasha_ ducks underneath a table, and _Loki_, who doesn’t have as good of aim as her shoots the vase. _Scott_ darts and catches it, only to fall and still have the vase break. _Tony_ is heard sighing in an unnaturally loud way downstairs.]

Tony – (from downstairs) “Loser pays for that! Actually no – gets a new one!”

[_Natasha_ rolls her eyes as _Loki_ ducks behind a couch, quickly getting out, holding her gun with both hands. _Loki_ doesn’t hear, and the other two don’t interfere. Final moment, he notices her movement, and whirls, but doesn’t shoot, lest he miss his shot.]

[_Natasha_ still ducks in case he actually did shoot, runs to find some sort of cover (they don’t have the mcu-level fighting skills]

[_Natasha_ has two bullets left, _Loki_, none.]

[_Loki_ straight up ditches the gun and runs for it, out into the hallway, and down the multiple flights of stairs]

Chaos Squad

Peter Parker – spiderboi  
Sam Wilson – bird  
Scott Lang – scotchtape  
Pietro Maximoff – isspeed  
Loki Odinson – lowkey

_Wednesday : 9:57pm_

lowkey – yeah

lowkey – so

lowkey – I need backup. now.

bird – nope.

bird – no

bird – hell no. 

isspeed – I mean,, I don’t want to be murdered just yet either

lowkey – then veer her off!

lowkey – at least!

lowkey – goddammit im so dead

[_Natasha_ runs downstairs, mildly disappointed that she can’t snipe with the gun. _Loki_ keeps moving, running down towards the theatre]

Natasha – “don’t you dare!”

[he goes in, and she sighs, following him in and blocking the only exit.]

[its still dark, the two are still sleeping. _Loki_ tries ducking behind his brother in the first row, and _Natasha_ opts against shooting her friends so she quietly advances.]

lowkey – scott lang I need you right now

spiderboi - ….

scotchtape – where?

[_Natasha_ aims her gun, and in the last minute _Loki_ moves, the bullet hitting the ground in useless silence.]

[but she’s shot another when he was moving, and it hits him square in the head.]

\--

Sam – “Final verdict, both of you do some cleaning.”

Sam – 

Scott – “how anticlimactic :)”

Steve – “Score – Loki hit 3, missed 2 and Natasha, the same.”

Nat – “Alright isn’t this technically not fair”

Nat – “I wasn’t the one that dumped the syrup!”

Wanda – (smiles sheepishly) “Was a dare though, the dared gets punished, generally.”

[_Natasha_ is heard groaning]

Bloopers

Carol - (in ominous tone) "deep in the heart of the stark mansion-"

[the camera's shot square in the middle by a nerf bullet covered in syrup (it works, somehow. the bullets don’t stick in the gun.), covering the camera from any view, but you can see it shaking around randomly.]

Tony - "gotcha"

Carol - "Tony I swear-"

Tony - (jokingly) "you swear what?"

Tony - "I'm literally giving you all hospitality-"

Carol - "Oh well then you're getting me a new phone"

Tony –

Tony – "you know what, fine. because I can."

Tony – “_no_.”

[_Carol_ scrapes off some of the syrup, groaning. Blurry Camera directs at _Michelle_ and _Steve. Michelle_ is on her phone (one can barely tell) and _Steve_ waves happily. The camera swings around some more.]

Carol - "Goddamit how do you get rid of syrup on a phone"

Clint - (chiming in, after showered) "And how in good hell did Loki get his hands on so much in the first place?"

[_Clint_ is heard groaning after this]

Pepper - "I advise thoroughly washing it..."

Pepper – “like I mean for syrup stains on clothing we could use some detergent but…”

Pepper - "anyways you could just wipe it the best you can and get Tony to get you a new one"

Carol - "I'm opting for option two, but…"

Pepper - (yelling) "Tony!"

Tony - "Fine!"

\--

[camera veers to cozy living room, where _pietro, wanda, scott, peter, clint_ and _tchalla_ are cozied up with pillows and eating either pizza, ice cream, or resting affectionately on another's shoulder in a platonic way.]

Pietro - "Wow what happened to your camera Carol"

Carol - "Tony happened."

Wanda - "I love how none of us are really paying attention to the fight"

Clint – “Goddamit I still can’t eat anything without hurting aghhh”

Sam - (calling from away) "we're just wanting to get on with the game!"

Sam - "And yeah no i don't want to be bombarded with syrup a second time in one of Tony's parties!"

[_Sam_ comes in with another tub of ice cream, barely visible on the screen]

Scott - "We don't even know where they are"

Scott - "Is Tony okay with that?"

Tony - (yelling from away) "Yes I am! You're all paying for damages you cause! I don't care about your measly allowances or jobs at McDonald's! And anything you shouldn't be doing!"

Tony - (clears throat loudly)

Tony - "Bruce, Thor!"

Carol - "Yeah honestly what are they doing at this point"

[blurry camera teeters, heads towards home theatre. _carol_ opens door calmly and slowly, gasping a little and smiling at herself. in camera is a sleeping _bruce_ and _thor, bruce_'s glasses still perched on his nose and both swaddled in _Tony_'s abundance of blankets.]

[_Carol_ shuts the door slowly to leave them be]

[Then she squeals in a very non-Carol way]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I know Loki looks terribly overpowered at this moment but Stephen and Wanda (hint hint) haven't gotten their powers thoroughly explained yet ;)
> 
> and no they won't be the most overpowered even though it seems like it at the moment  
anyone read the unbelievable gwenpoole before?
> 
> i also don't have much planned, a go with the flow person
> 
> got any questions, requests, i can consider things that might be important to the plotline


	6. part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The get-together (you know what, I actually never know what to call these) comes to a close, and everyone crashes at Tony's

At the Starks’ dining table minus Nat and Loki

_Wednesday 10:14pm_

(but they’re both within earshot, Nat can easily talk with them even while cleaning)

Tony – (yawns) “aight, that’s pretty much over with (I need coffee)”

Pepper – “yeah no.”

Pepper – “no coffee at 10pm today.”

Bucky – “Nice. Nat, it’s still your turn”

Nat – “mhm.”

Nat – “Stephen Strange.”

Stephen – “Hm?”

Nat – “Truth or Dare?”

Stephen – “Truth.”

Nat – “Expected as much.”

Nat – “How do you go…”

Nat – “Actually, how did you originally find out about the Secret Library?”

Stephen – “…”

Stephen – “You know the librarian at our school”

Nat – “Yeah, he calls himself the Ancient One or something, right?”

Stephen – “He does.”

Stephen – “Yeah, he told me about it.”

Stephen – “Just don’t tell him I told you.”

Stephen –

Bucky – “Who next?”

Stephen – “Uh…”

(Thunder rumbles)

Steve – “Wow the rain isn’t stopping anytime soon?”

Clint – (Yawning) “Actually getting tired.”

Clint – “Unless you’ve got something entertaining, I think we’ll crash for tonight”

Stephen – (Grins) “Mm yeah I’m tired”

Michelle – (Smirks) “Time for scary stories?”

Peter – “NO!”

Peter – “I mean…”

Peter – “Eh…”

Peter – “no.”

Sam – “What about stories from your camps this summer”

Tony – “Holy shit no no no”

Wanda – “What should we do then?”

Scott – “Well at every good old-fashioned sleepover/get-together,”

Scott – “We talk about upcoming events.”

Scott – “School.”

Tony – “I love how yall suddenly decided oh this is going to be a sleepover”

Bucky – “I mean, Bruce and Thor are probably immediately on that list,”

Tony – “fair”

Peter – “Wait is that okay with you?”

Tony – “yeah”

Tony – “still quite a storm so why not.”

Tony – “and my parents won’t be back till school starts, so in reality yall could stay until then…”

Tony – “and we won’t be doing this with the full squad a lot during the year”

Clint – “Cause” (coughs) “some are better students than others”

[Silence]

Sam – “Anyways”

Sam – “uh, I call dibs on the couch”

Bucky – “Aw come on”

Tony – 

Tony – “Wait a sec we didn’t have a formal dinner, since we ate either during the movie or during… Loki and Natasha’s fantastic duel.”

Tony – “We should make a toast to a good school year”

Wanda – “Tony, I think you’re the only one rich enough to always have these”

Tony – 

Tony – “aw come on, like I said to Danvers earlier”

Tony – “I’m giving you hospitality, so this is my treat”

Rhodey – “You’re going to get us champagne, aren’t you.”

Tony – “Yeah no.”

Tony – (looks at Pepper) “When I said sober, I meant sober.”

Tony – “Coke, Sprite, Canada Dry, Iced Tea?”

Shuri – “Wait is no one going to mention how awkward it’s going to be when bruce and thor…”

Peter – “Oh my god it’s going to be so awkward-”

Tony – “You know what I’ll just bring all of those.”

Rhodey – “Actually, it would be sad if those two missed the toast”

Scott – “not it”

Carol – “What do you mean-”

Carol – “oh.”

Carol – “yeah not it”

Steve – “I’ll go…”

Bucky – “You sure?”

Steve- “I mean, I’ll try not to make it awkward for them…”

Pepper – “Yeah, we’ll wait.”

Steve – (coughs, gets up)

Tony – “Good luck, Rogers”

\--

_Wednesday : 10:20pm_

[after a bit of general discussion on teachers, colleagues, school matters]

[Natasha and Loki are sitting with them now, tired]

Natasha – “Uh, hasn’t he been gone for quite a while now?”

Sam – “You think I should go check it out?”

Bucky – “Give Steve his time. He may be slow but he’s efficient…”

Pepper – “Oh yeah, and any of you joining the school musical this year?”

Scott – “Yeah I’m kind of trash of singing, that’s all.”

Sam – “Ohohoho I know as a fact that Clint is an amazing singer,,,”

Clint – 

Clint – “What?”

Shuri – “And so is T’Challa”

T’Challa – “Shuri…”

Michelle – “Wait wait wait what even is our musical this year”

Michelle – “Oh yeah and I’m volunteering Peter”

Peter – “What?!”

Rhodey – “Yeah aren’t you on the arts council, mj? I thought you’d know?”

Pietro – “Really though, musicals take too much effort.”

Pietro – “Oh yes, and I’m continuing on you guys,”

Pietro – “I volunteer my sister.”

Pepper – “Then I’d like to get Tony to do it this year, since he doesn’t care too much for his studies anyways.”

Tony – “Wh-”

Pepper – “Don’t deny it, I’ve heard you humming around the halls a ton”

Tony – (flustered) “Excuse me?”

Bucky – “and I’m going to get Steve to do it.”

Natasha – “Oh my – “

Natasha – “You’d better!”

(Steve comes back into the room, scratching the back of his head, flustered a little)

Steve – “Uh, me? do the musical?”

(Bruce comes in, face buried in embarrassment)

(Thor follows, less embarrassed but still beet red.)

(Most of the group flash them a bright smile, others avoid gaze)

Steve – “No!”

Steve – “Maybe a minor role, but…”

Thor – “Uh”

Thor – “I’m sorry for…”

Thor – “???”

Thor – “What, uh”

Thor – “What did we miss?”

Tony – (kicking back) “Not much, how bout on your side?”

Pepper – “Tony!”

Pepper – 

Pepper – “wait”

Pepper – (scrolling through phone a little)

Pepper – “when do we get our class lists? I think we were supposed to already…?”

T’Challa – “Yeah, they’re up.”

T’Challa – “Do… you not have yours?”

Pepper – “Oh, no I checked mine a while ago,”

Pepper – “Just, don’t they come with the arts and sport information?”

Pepper – “so that should include…”

Pepper – “ah, whatever”

Clint – “Thor, joining football again?”

Thor – (yawning a bit) “yeah, of course!”

Rhodey – (leans on the couch) “So, toast?”

Rhodey – (laughs a little)

Rhodey – “Otherwise, we’ll run out”

Stephen – “Have our student council say it for us”

Pepper – (looks over at T’Challa, he nods at her)

Sam – (smiling) Everyone have a full glass?

Scott – “I can’t believe we’re actually doing this” (laughs)

Peter –“getting giddy…”

Michelle – “shhh”

Pepper – (raises her glass, laughing a little at the formalities)

Pepper – “I propose a toast”

Pepper – “To the…” (scans) “twenty of us on the subject of a good school year”

Loki – (snorts) “elaborate.”

Pepper – (looks at T’Challa)

T’Challa – “I wish that the lot of us will succeed in having an amazing year not only academically,”

T’Challa – “But as a group.”

Tony – “Done with the formalities? Let’s drink.”

(laughter ripples across the group)

Tony – (raises the glass) “To… this group of friends for the whole school year!”

Tony – “At least!”

(everyone takes their drinks, some spilling their liquid in the speed they try to drink) 

(clint snorts, falls backwards)

(wanda yawns)

Tony – “Y’all seem awfully tired, I’m surprised.”

Tony – “Well, all twenty of you are my guests so uh, perhaps you might not all be able to sleep on a couch”

Rhodey – “Should I get the air matresses?”

Tony – “Oh, yeah”

Pepper – “and three living rooms…”

Tony – “haha, this is why I don’t do mass sleepovers often”

Tony – “Theatre’s also open…”

(bruce covers his face again, mumbling apologies)

Pepper – (mouthing) Tony!

Tony – (shrugs)

(In the end, Wanda, Pietro, Clint, Sam, Bucky, Natasha and Steve stay in Living Room 1. Sam called dibs on the couch, but they pulled it out, so Bucky ended up on the top of the backrest (but uh, he didn’t sleep much,,,,) and Nat managed sleeping at the side of the armrest beside Wanda, Clint sprawled on the rug, Steve slept leaning on the other armrest and Pietro eventually moved to the library cause he couldn’t get comfortable)

(Living Room 2 – the chaos squad stayed and some others here, and it was a little smaller than the first one. There were beanbags, Peter dragged one with a couple pillows and blankets to the fireplace and slept there comfortably. Loki took up the whole couch, much to Scott and Michelle’s annoyance. Scott slept on the windowsill, somehow, and Michelle curled up on the other side of the fireplace (no, definitely not to admire Peter) but eventually got up to go to the library in pure boredom.)

(Living Room 3 – Thor made a bed out of spare pillows and blankets for each of these people, so they probably had the best rest. Pepper, Shuri, T’Challa and an unwilling Bruce slept here. No, no he didn’t. Bruce also went to the library when he heard Pietro walk over to the stairway.)

(Rhodey and Stephen originally went to the library to have a bit of tea/coffee and read something or to talk idiots in their group, but they fell asleep pretty quickly. The later joiners also rested on some of the couches in Maria Stark’s private library (quite big, with two floors and a warm – light brown wood the whole-way through opposed to the marble of the Secret Library))

(Tony didn’t feel like sleeping, and made sure Pepper fell asleep before getting up. he never knew the people all went up to the library, but he actually went to Living room 1.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you again for reading!
> 
> Rather uneventful chapter huh, sorry.


	7. oh come on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony doesn't listen to Pepper.
> 
> He talks to Bucky for a while in the middle of the night.
> 
> I kind of wrote the first part in the middle of the night so... It's bad ik lmao  
I'm sorry for improper formatting I don't know how to have breaks of silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm sorry I promise the next chapter won't be like this
> 
> just I had an idea typing up the fifth chapter and it was meant to be more... serious?  
I'm also trying to improve this type of writing...  
i blame my playlist, alright?
> 
> But I'll go back to chat fic format for the next chapter. I'll try.
> 
> Anyways,  
Enjoy!

Pepper would be so mad, huh. 

Tony sighed. He needed to get some sleep, and yet, he went and stood in the kitchen. Lost in his own thoughts for half an hour in the middle of the night with a pot of coffee wasn’t the greatest idea was it.

Someone had to be up, didn’t they?

Natasha? That nerf fight was a lot. Clint was probably snoring by now. Just that type of person. He didn’t want to bother Steve about something like this at this hour…

Oh wait, but he was wondering something.

Bucky.

Tony smiled a little to himself.

One of his closest friend’s closest friend had a crush on him. It was so obvious, but like any perfect love story, the other was always oblivious.

He bit his lip a little.

Reminded him of himself.

He thought of Pepper.

He really liked her. She was supportive and kept him in line most of the times, making sure he got sleep and his things done. 

He really admired her. Tony Stark looked up to her, and yet he couldn’t seem to believe that she liked him back. It wasn’t even that she always acted frustrated around him – he just never believed that he would ever be good enough for her.

He sighed.

When one is tired, they seem to lose focus, drifting into more blended hazy fantastical thoughts. 

He shook his head in attempt to clear it, grabbing his temple, setting down the almost empty pot. 

Familiar steps around the house he grew in. 

He peered into the second living room, Peter’s face glowing in the flames’ flickering light. Smiling a bit, he looked over at Michelle, who was pretending to be asleep. They were the adorable example of a high-school crush, the sweet couple that everyone shipped.

The third living room. Thor cared so much for them all…

Bruce was so lucky, wasn’t he…

Again, the halls. Night light barely coming in, the shadow he walked draped in.

Should he talk to Stephen? He was an interesting one. Though they weren’t that close. And he’d assumed him to be asexual. Another sigh.

He felt groggy. Mind working as if it were drunk. Though then he wouldn’t have thought he was drunk…

Bucky.

Right.

He wandered to the second living room, looking in a little. The moon shone on their faces, a kind of silver washing. He suppressed a smile.

A beat.

“Bucky,” he hissed, careful not to wake anyone.

“I’m sleeping,” a murmur came back. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Bucky Barnes.”

Bucky rolled over, temporarily forgetting his position and nearly falling. He mentally cursed that. “Go away.”

He didn’t go away.

Another beat.

“What do you need, Stark”

“Well I mean I’m…” Tony winced. “Come on I don’t want to wake these nerds up”

Bucky rather skillfully slid off the couch, a bored glare striking Tony.

Tony ignored that and held out a mug filled of coffee for him. He gratefully accepted it and practically stumbled to the third floor after Tony.

First flight. Silence. There was faint breathing from the library, which they carefully ignored.

Second flight. Bucky had never been here before. He glanced around in the darkness. Still richly furnished, but a slightly more homely feel.

“There better not be anyone here Stark”

“Don’t worry,” Tony shrugged. He unlocked the upstairs door to the balcony and sighed.

The night was cool. Cool but beautiful, the moon tilting and blending into the shadows. It would’ve been a lovely romantic scene; Tony couldn’t help thinking.

Bucky followed through and leaned on the rail looking over Tony’s pool and the trees behind. Tony sighed.

“What do you need”

“What do you mean what do I need?” Tony smiled a tilted smile.

Bucky said nothing.

“alright cut the crap you’re in love with Steve Rogers”

Bucky breathed a puff of air, visible in the cold air.

“See, you won’t even try denying it” Tony grinned.

“And you’re, why did you bring me here… are you seeking advice from me?”

“…”

“Who told you that?” Tony chuckled a little, trailing off when he looked back into the air. His voice cracked.

“I don’t actually know how I could-“

Tony cut him off, smiling a little.

“tell me about how much you like him. That would help.”

Bucky momentarily considered teasing him, asking if he was recording, but decided against it.

“Well,” he took a breath. 

“What do you see in Pepper?” Bucky’s lip curved upward a little. A rather rare occurrence. “They’re really not so different, our reasons.”

“mm.” Tony spaced out his vision, staring into space. “Go on.”

Bucky mustered a laugh.

He thought to himself for a moment.

“His eyes are amazing.” he reached out and traced a couple constellations in the sky. “That jawline.” he tilted his head. “No way you haven’t seen it.”

Tony stared forwards.

“and how… he just seems to bring out the best in all of us.” he stared into the sky, then glanced over at Tony.

No reply.

“You okay?” he whispered, slightly worried.

“Mm. yeah.” Tony’s lip twitched a little, attempting to smile.

“And stop trying so hard to bring our moods up with that smile when you can’t seem to match it.” Bucky breathed a small sigh.

Again.

“Tony Stark.” 

He kept staring out into space.

“Don’t kill yourself over a love, Tony. I’ve come to learn that over time.”

“Yeah.”

Silence.

“…”

“What did you actually call me here for?” Bucky inquired, “… what’s been bothering you?”

Tony hummed a little.

Another moment passes.

“You remember when we hated each other?” Bucky managed, smiling a little even if he knew it wouldn’t be seen.

“Steve does like you; you know.”

“…”

“…”

“I’m sorry that’s not how a conversation works…”

“pff” Tony dropped his head, staring now at the pool’s reflection.

“Tony talk to me”

no reply.

“Tony…”

again.

“I…” Bucky cleared his throat a little, “Tony.”

“…”

“Hey, I know. I know it’s hard,” Bucky rested a hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

The breeze whistled a little.

“I- I know it’s piling up, but…” he took a breath before continuing.

“But there’s something all of us…”

“…”

“Tony please talk to me.”

“…” 

Tony took a breath and smiled a little at Bucky.

“I’m probably drunk on coffee.”

breath.

“You can go, thank you.”

“…”

“…”

“You came for a reason.”

“Tony, you know I won’t be able to sleep either way.”

“This time for another reason.”

“Come on. You can’t bottle this up.”

“…”

“It’s an irrational reason, Barnes. Thank you.” another false smile.

“I’m tired, Tony. Stop it.”

“hm?”

“Stop pretending!”

“You’re tired. Go to bed.”

Bucky opened his mouth to say something, but shut it, in a loss and mild annoyance.

“Okay, but I’ll have you know that we all suffer in our own ways. Clint – you know how he’s always struggling with his hearing, Wanda and Pietro – they need us for basically their whole support system – Stephen – his hands, and… and- and i live with a goddamn metal arm-”

“I get it! I get it- and I know it’s dumb- shhh… just, just go away.”

“…”

“sorry.” he bit his lip. “have a good one.”

Bucky started leaving, but before stepping back into the house, he looked again at his friend in a kind of sorrow.

He didn’t sleep for much time that night.

Although he cared a lot about his earlier conversation on Tony’s part, he couldn’t help taking his mind off one statement.

_“He does like you, you know.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ;)
> 
> I know its schooltime so thank you for taking your time to read this!
> 
> lengthwise - how do you want future chapters? longer? is it alright right now? I know this one was a really quick read
> 
> one more thing (sorry)  
I'm sorry if the storyline (if it exists) is really off.


	8. back to the program

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back to the normal chat format!
> 
> Everyone prepares for school, last minute because what do you expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On names -  
Brunnhilde - valkyrie cause one i need to learn how to spell it and second because... yeah  
Hope van Dyne - wasp
> 
> please give me better names i have no creativity

The Original 6

Tony Stark – irony  
Steve Rogers – steeb  
Thor Odinson – lordofsparkles  
Bruce Banner – green  
Natasha Romanoff – nat  
Clint Barton – legolas

Monday : 9:31am

lordofsparkles – ahem

lordofsparkles – how are all of your preparations coming along?

nat – quite well.

legolas – quite uneventfully.

steeb – I would agree.

lordofsparkles – anything you expect to be interesting this year?

steeb – honestly, not really.

legolas – ohoho yes.

legolas – not really. 

legolas – not at all.

nat - …

steeb - …

lordofsparkles – do any of you know where bruce and tony are?

lordofsparkles – they haven’t been on much

lordofsparkles –

lordofsparkels – I feel bad though

steeb – wait why?

nat – steve are you serious

steeb –

steeb – wait –

steeb – oh!

steeb – wait you mean…?

lordofsparkles – I don’t think he wants everyone to uh

lordofsparkles – assume that we’re a thing

lordofsparkles –

nat - …

legolas - …

nat – nobody assumed that though?

steeb - and I think you should tell him that directly

lordofsparkles – but I mean

lordofsparkles – oh you know what I’ll go back to maintaining loki’s sneks

steeb - …

steeb – poor guy

legolas – much of the time I forget they live in the same goddamn house

nat – anyways we’re going to try to get you someone steve this year

steeb – yeah uhuh

steeb – no thank you

legolas – Ooooh I have plansss

legolas – you know that Peggy chick

leoglas – or, or… any of like Tony’s exes

legolas – oh wait 

legolas – you’re bi right

steeb - … I uh,

legolas – bucky!11!!!1!

steeb – he told us recently that he isn’t interested in anyone?

legolas – oh but that could change

nat – clint tone it down

steeb – and I wouldn’t want to jeapordise our friendship…

nat – okay but are any of you going to focus on studies this year?

nat – we have like universities to start looking at

nat – and seriously about tony

nat – he could totally go to m.i.t but…

legolas – motivation!

irony – pff

irony – you do forget im in this chat

legolas – oh well we kind of assumed you died cause you didn’t say anything recently

irony – sorry bout htat

steeb – tones is everything alright?

legolas – ooh or tony!

irony – 

irony – what?

nat – clint

nat – stop

irony – yeah everything’s good

irony – just a bit busy

nat – 

legolas –

legolas – sure 

legolas – with pep, im assuming?

legolas – wink wonk

nat – clint no

clint – clint yes

irony –

irony – anyways hows ur back to school prep going

steeb – fine, hbu

nat – finished this morning an idrc so 

legolas – haven’t started lmao

irony – cool

legolas – chillin with sam and buck

legolas – enjoying my last day of freedom

lordofsparkles – quite lucky

lordofsparkles – this house is a nightmare

irony – I don’t doubt it

nat – clint barton

legolas – what

nat – sigh

irony - who wants coffee

irony – rhodey’s forcing me to donate it

irony – I made too much

lordofsparkles – oooh coffee 

nat – good gods tony

steeb – I need some

legolas – we’ll take two jugs

lordofsparkles – make that three

irony –

irony – okay I didn’t make that much

irony – come on over im bored

legolas – offer accepted

nat –

nat – can I come too im kinda bored

irony – you know what meet me at starbucks

irony – stuff’s on me

legolas – you serious?

irony – why not

Peter Protection Squad™

Natasha Romanoff - nat  
Carol Danvers - calmdown  
Michelle Jones - michelin  
Pepper Potts - mspotts  
Shuri - whatrethose  
Wanda Maximoff - scarletsandwitch  
Brunnhilde - valkyrie  
Hope van Dyne – wasp

Monday : 10:07am

whatrethose – yall wanna do something

valkyrie – I mean personally I don’t have any plans

michelin – shes totally looking for a girl

valkyrie – yeah

valkyrie – yeah I am

calmdown – to be fair all is hella boring

calmdown – and its not going to get any better

whatrethose – aw frick school

wasp – but I mean you’re one to speak mj

wasp – I heard from scott that you and pete are doing great

wasp – and how he’s so proud for his chaos bro

scarletsandwitch – okay but I mean none of you get to speak yall have partners and such

scarletsandwitch – by the way valk, hope,

scarletsandwitch – how were your respective trips?

wasp – oh it was cool

wasp – dad’s studying quantum mechanics in Germany so that was cool

valkyrie – scotlands nice

valkyrie – far too chill and calm tho

valkyrie – just field of sheep

valkyrie – so really don’t murder me when I say I kind of am excited for school cause

valkyrie – yeah

whatrethose – but I mean do yall want to do something on the last day before school

whatrethose – like a girl’s day out

michelin - ,,, kind of doin something

michelin – sorry

scarletsandwitch – I’m up

valkyrie – so’m i

calmdown – what do yall wanna do

michelin – maybe progress the plot???

wasp – pardon?

michelin – nothin

whatrethose – im gonna head to the movies if anyone wants to come

wasp – ill go

calmdown – aight see you there

The Original 6

Tony Stark – irony  
Steve Rogers – steeb  
Thor Odinson – lordofsparkles  
Bruce Banner – green  
Natasha Romanoff – nat  
Clint Barton – legolas

Monday : 10:43am

irony – where are yall I look lonely lmao

irony – its not that hard to get here

irony – like a date ditched or something

lordofsparkles – aww I feel bad

legolas – yeah well I can’t drive and it seems sam cant either

steeb – what happened?

legolas – oh so sam pissed bucky off

legolas – and see buckys in shotgun so im just back here

legolas – like can I please get a bagel

legolas – and literally sam swerves and gets us lost

nat – oh my lords why did I not expect this

irony –

irony – yeah so im sitting here with five grande coffees and the barista

irony – he’s just staring at me

legolas – what is he interested

irony – in amusement, not adoration

irony – ngl he doesn’t look half bad tho

irony – in a no homo way

legolas – well go talk to him

steeb – does he go to our school

irony – probably

irony – I think ive seen him around

nat – describe

nat – 

nat – actually don’t you’re pretty bad at that

irony – excuse me?

steeb – wait I kind of want to know

irony – uh, blonde, very british, like stephen and peter and loki combined level accent

steeb – oh blue eyes, glasses?

nat – steve why are you not on council you know practically everyone

legolas – ahem

steeb – yeah my record’s not exactly the most clean

steeb – that would be vision

irony – vision?

irony –

irony – alright then you better not be shitting me

legolas – oh my gods hes going to embarrass himself

nat – clint

nat – are you still lost

legolas – ohhh yeah

legolas – in the midst of their fighting, they kind of broke the gps

legolas – and we’re kind of have no signal or are just poor and ran out of data

nat –

irony – 

steeb – should I try to find all of you

nat – I mean how far did you even go?

nat – ran out of signal what-

nat – how are you texting us

steeb – honestly do you have any idea

legolas – not a clue

legolas – sam’s gonna go ask some convenience store dude

legolas – bucky…

legolas – uh, he’s kind of breaking down?

steeb – wait wait wait describe your surroundings find a sign tell me where you are

legolas – 

legolas – hey this is sam

legolas – I – uh I think we need help

legolas – wait

nat – steve im coming with you

irony – yall better stay safe

lordofsparkles – shall I go too? I hope you’re safe…

legolas – oh shoot I think I know

legolas – this is the place

steeb – oh my gods please send me your location

legolas – [location could not be sent]  
legolas – shit

legolas – [location could not be sent]

irony – ill look for signal cutoffs 

steeb – thank you tony

irony – but how on earth did you even-

lordofsparkles – where did you swerve

legolas – that one highway exit that 

legolas – the one that goes into the sketchy forest

lordofsparkles – omw

steeb – same

nat – so you were going to tony

nat – and

nat – 

nat – are yall drunk?

legolas – 

legolas – no.

steeb – oh my lords this is going to take like half an hour

nat – where were you guys?

legolas – hey

legolas – that doesn’t matter right now

irony – is barnes alright?

legolas – Goddamit we’re working on it

legolas – clint’s asking for lucky

nat –

nat – on it

irony – I can’t

irony – there’s nothing I can find wait

irony - @green

irony – hey sorry for the ping

green – what is it

irony – check for any blocked signals within a 100 kilometer radius

irony – please

green – I got you

steeb – how is it sam

legolas – uh,

legolas – get here as soon as you can, alright

legolas – clint didn’t exactly charge his phone so well save for emergencies

steeb – im trying

nat – was anyone there when it originally happened

steeb – no

nat – 

legolas – you know what this is shit

legolas – I think someones coming

green – youre right tony there is a blockage

irony – any sources? more info?

green – no im sorry

irony – can u send ur info to pete

green – yeah

green – good luck all of you

nat – thanks

steeb – well need it thanks

Not his Ward

Tony Stark - irony  
Peter Parker - spiderboi

Monday : 11:03am

spiderboi – mr stark

irony – tony

irony – yeah?

spiderboi – (hey im respecting my upperclassmen aight)

spiderboi – based on what you and mr banner already have

spiderboi – 

spiderboi – theres an illegal system working here

spiderboi – not associated to that one illegal stone collecter dude but alright

spiderboi – what really happened that day

irony – accusation of murder

irony – far as I know he didn’t murder a soul

irony – and if…

irony – ah whatever we need them to get the hell outta there right now

irony – thanks pete

spiderboi – anytime

Salt

Pepper Potts – mspotts  
Tony Stark – irony

Monday : 11:11am

mspotts – hey tony

mspotts – what are you doing

irony – eleven eleven make a wish

mspotts – im serious right now don’t get yourself into trouble

irony – im not thank you

mspotts – 

mspotts – tony

mspotts – are you alright

irony –

mspotts – you’ve been acting off lately

irony – its alright

irony – take care pep

irony – im off to disappoint you again

The Original 6

Tony Stark – irony  
Steve Rogers – steeb  
Thor Odinson – lordofsparkles  
Bruce Banner – green  
Natasha Romanoff – nat  
Clint Barton – legolas

Monday : 11:24am

steeb – im sorry im sorry the traffic

nat – you’re there?

steeb – im off the highway,

steeb – stay where you are

irony – wait no steve don’t go

steeb – what?

irony – I don’t know hows bucky

legolas – holding up decent right now

steeb – im going

lordofsparkles –

lordofsparkles – I think I agree with tony on this one

lordofsparkles – steve stay here

nat – wait wait im almost there

legolas – there’s like

legolas – there’s like a goddamn lab here

legolas – im getting the hell out of here

steeb – wait don’t

nat – lucky’s on it

steeb – oh my gods

legolas – yeah car isn’t working

legolas – were leaving

legolas – getting the hell out of-

steeb – no wait please come on

legolas – there are goddamn guards there

lordofsparkles – lucky’s almost there wait a minute please

legolas – yeah we’re getting the hell-

steeb – 

lordofsparkles – 

\--

Sam – Clint how’s he doing

Clint – alright, just… focus kay

Sam – got it

Sam - …

Clint - …

Clint – please tell me that isn’t lucky

Sam – did they lose him?

Clint – oh my gods

Sam – tell me they’re outta there

Sam – they shouldn’t have come

Clint – hey hey focus on driving

Clint – you’re on the goddamn highway

Clint – 

Clint – Bucko you’re gonna be alright

Clint – breathe, man

Clint – you’ve got this

\--

Sam – you think Steve would’ve made it worse

Clint – 

Clint – I don’t want to say anything to that

Sam – I mean we both don’t know them as well as they do each other

Sam – But-

Clint – we don’t know… that either

Clint – let’s just see.

Clint – and let’s not ever do that again.

Sam – I’ll agree on that one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should really go for something less  
angsty  
sheesh
> 
> also excuse for this... excuse, i literally write things then leave it off and then go back in a completely different mood so im sorry about that.
> 
> Yall have any ship you've got ideas/want to see more of?  
I'm sorry i know only the first is a good chapter
> 
> haha i hope you enjoyed anyways :)


	9. no really this time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We really bring it back together this time!  
Kind of.
> 
> There's a short discussion by Clint and Sam  
There's a,,, scott waking everyone up at one
> 
> There's not much that happens

Slightly less Insane

Carol Danvers - calmdown  
Michelle Jones - michelin  
Stephen Strange – strangeflauntbutalas  
T’Challa – wakandajokeisthis  
Shuri - whatrethose  
Pepper Potts – mspotts  
Rhodey Rhodes - rhodesisland  
Steve Rogers - steeb

_Monday : 7:11pm_

mspotts – okay level with me guys

mspotts – who found that terribly sketchy

whatrethose – what do you mean…?

wakandajokeisthis – thor was being less talkative about that too

rhodesisland – don’t they all seem up to something recently

michelin – I mean not to give away my source or anything but peter did tell me he had to do this technical thing for tony

michelin – which is unusual

calmdown – oh and this is like that one time clint mentioned a plan right

strangeflauntbutalas – and they never told us about it

steeb – 

steeb – im in the chat

rhodesisland – oh so now we can confirm you’re in on it too

steeb – guys we have school literally tomorrow

steeb – there was nothing, alright?

whatrethose – yeah no, not buying it

calmdown – whatever

calmdown – well find out eventually I mean

wakandajokeisthis – question

wakandajokeisthis – may I ask how we’ll prevent more of this from happening

whatrethose – the council has spoken

mspotts – honestly im worried

rhodesisland – yea I mean tony wont even tell me anything like

mspotts – yall know what I mean?

michelin – a phase

steeb – anyways are you all ready for school?

michelin – mentally no

whatrethose – mood

strangeflauntbutalas – who added those two to this chat

whatrethose – I believe that I created this

whatrethose – so basically im your supreme being in this situation

strangeflauntbutalas – 

michelin – tony deleted all leaving options huh

steeb – he did?!

michelin – well he and pete

michelin – bruce has tried reversing it plenty of times

whatrethose – to no avail

calmdown – 

calmdown – 

calmdown – yall wanna talk about life

calmdown – like the good old days

mspotts –

michelin – 

whatrethose – 

wakandajokeisthis –

strangeflauntbutalas – 

calmdown – yall are depressing

The Bird Men

Sam Wilson - bird  
Clint Barton - legolas

_Monday : 8:13pm_

bird – they’ve caught on

legolas – whose caught

legolas – what?

bird – we’re being suspected

legolas – wait what?

bird - *you

legolas – whoah whoah whoah I didn’t

legolas – you’re not in the slightly less insane chat, right?

bird – nah

bird – steeb told me to tell you

legolas – damn

legolas – this looks bad

legolas – plus the principal fury shit

bird – lovely start to the year huh

legolas - :((((

bird – aight have a good time ill see u at school

legolas – wait wait wait sam

legolas – tony’s been acting so weird recently huh?

bird – oh I’d talk to bucket about htat

bird - *bucky

legolas - ?

bird – you didn’t get that from me

legolas – honestly I don’t want to ask right now

legolas – not directly from him

legolas – he’s just mildly terrifying sometimes

bird – oh I don’t know any details

bird – or specifics

legolas – I wasn’t going to pry

legolas – just uh opinions cause im worried for those two

legolas – and steve. 

legolas – and thor and bruce

legolas – and natasha too, but mostly she just takes care of me

legolas – aw the worry

bird – nah I get you

bird – I think

bird – steve and bucky are purely worry of romance…

legolas – steve’s openly bi, right?

legolas – but buck keeps it between our this is a horrible idea group of people?

bird – yeah

bird – that I know of

legolas – but I don’t think its only that

legolas – notice how much more stressed bucky is from usual

bird – oh 

bird – oH is it that…

legolas – 

bird – 

legolas – anyways what about brucie and thor man

bird – 

bird – honestly I think they didn’t…

bird – like kind of just,,, nope, and backed away

legolas – but I mean there was something

legolas – so there is an advancement right

bird – well lets hope

bird –

legolas –

legolas – oh right

legolas – tomorrow’s Tuesday again huh

legolas – starbucks, right?

bird – barnes is coming along

legolas – ye

bird – cool

bird – aight get some sleep bro

legolas – based on everything that’s happened?

legolas – I’ll try my best

This is a Horrible Idea

Tony Stark - irony  
Clint Barton - legolas  
Steve Rogers - steeb  
Nat Romanoff - nat  
Bruce Banner - green  
Thor Odinson – lordofsparkles  
Bucky Barnes – buckinghampalace  
Peter Parker – spiderboi  
Sam Wilson – bird  
Loki Odinson - lowkey  
Scott Lang - scotchtape  
Rhodey Rhodes - rhodesisland  
Wanda Maximoff – scarletsandwitch  
Pietro Maximoff - isspeed  
Carol Danvers - calmdown  
Michelle Jones - michelin  
Stephen Strange – strangeflauntbutalas  
T’Challa – wakandajokeisthis  
Shuri - whatrethose  
Pepper Potts – mspotts  
Hope van Dyne - wasp  
Brunnhilde - valkyrie

_Tuesday : 1:34am_

scotchtape – oh my gods yall 

scotchtape – I forgot to pack

wakandajokeisthis – why did I expect that though

scotchtape – but you know there’s also

scotchtape – hope, see she’s not up so 

scotchtape – shes so bent on rules but I fricking like her so

scotchtape – I think ive messed up on the highest level

lowkey – nah ure drunk

calmdown - y’all need sleep

whatrethose – brother why you up

wakandajokeisthis - 

legolas – sleep? We need sleep?

legolas – yeah, yeah we do?

legolas – and then what happens?

legolas - we have this insane ringing!

legolas – and

legolas – and

legolas – and we have school?!

legolas – not that I care but I need sleep???

buckinghampalace - turn on do not disturb ya idiot

buckinghampalace – I also love how yall patiently waited for him to finish

legolas - Too lazy. Now shush

calmdown - lmao

strangeflauntbutalas - what’s all this?

strangeflauntbutalas – lokes I thought you needed beauty sleep

lowkey – oh I don’t need it, I just prefer to look decent

strangeflauntbutalas – fair but may I ask is the fact that your hair washing is lacking part of the routine?

lowkey – im not the one who purposely dyes his hair white above the temples

lowkey – cAusE iVe gOttA lOoK lIkE aN iNteLleCtuAl

legolas – another few has awaken as a cause of your insanity, scott.

legolas – and now I cant get any gosh darn sleep because these two – 

legolas – bITCHKERING

lowkey – taking that as a compliment

strangeflauntbutalas – bold of you to assume I was sleeping

buckinghampalace – reading again?

strangeflauntbutalas –

lowkey – the strange kid needs to keep his brain in shape 

strangeflauntbutalas – alright nope

strangeflauntbutalas – loki you little shit 

legolas – slEEP

irony – lmao stevie that wasn’t very british of you

lowkey – ohohoho you’ve got us all wrong you peasant

irony – 

irony – asshole

irony – dare call me a peasant

scotchtape – but seriously what am I going to-

michelin – lmao hope’s looking over my shoulder

spiderboi – weve removed both leaving and message deleting within this chat

irony – we as in us and my lovely science bro

irony – bruce

irony – who unlike us is actually sleeping and has do not disturb on

spiderboi – doesn’t he have that on 24/7?

valkyrie – you know, minus thor

spiderboi – ah.

scarletsandwitch – yall

scarletsandwitch – please sleep

isspeed – oh wait though I heard from clint earlier

isspeed – that vision guy?

irony – oh right! yeah so apparently he does go to our school and

isspeed – oh well my sister’s been staring at him at the local starbucks for too long now

scarletsandwitch – I have not?

irony – ooo 

whatrethose – aw man I should be a good sibling

wakandajokeisthis – oh hell no-

irony – aight well all,

irony – sleep. you’ll need it.

irony - gn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the short chapter, 
> 
> thank you for reading, once again!


	10. a day with the sophomores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenth Chapter! Thank you to all of You!
> 
> It's the first day of school, and we get to follow the random happenings of our favourite squad from midtown science and technology! Betty, Ned, MJ, Peter and Flash along with associates text during classes?
> 
> Honestly I love this group because of their personalities

Gen Z Children

Peter Parker - spiderboi  
Ned Leeds - righthandman  
Michelle Jones - michelin  
Betty Brant - newslady  
Flash Thompson - flash

_Tuesday : 7:30am_

newslady – rise and shine midtown science and technology

flash –

flash – why the hell do you still do that crappy show

newslady – im sorry but some of us actually wish to be part of the school community

spiderboi – are yall ready for school?

michelin – honestly id rather die

spiderboi –

spiderboi – mj please don’t die

flash – speaking of which

flash – penis parker

flash – why in good hell is your name spiderboi

spiderboi – I’m a big fan of spiders?

flash – no can do

flash – spiders are my favourite insect

righthandman – actually

righthandman – spiders are arachnids not insects

flash – and do I give two craps

newslady – you better

flash – no

flash – no I don’t

newslady – you dare say that to neddie

spiderboi – 

spiderboi – what?

righthandman – oh right

newslady – we’re dating

michelin – gonna be a long school year

flash – all of you are losers

spiderboi – [visible confusion]

newslady – please just get ready don’t be late for the first day

spiderboi – aw man but

spiderboi – Goddamit aunt may’s calling me,,,

michelin – aight bye nerds

newslady –

righthandman – 

\--

_Tuesday : 8:29am_

spiderboi – damn damn damn im gonna be lateeee

flash – sucks to suck

spiderboi – no one asked bitch

flash – you just…

michelin – aight shut up gotta get to class before yall get your asses kicked

righthandman – she means detention

michelin – then again

spiderboi – eyy I see them juniors

spiderboi – theres stark

spiderboi – and mr rogers

spiderboi – and and mr odinson and banner

michelin – ignore him

flash – you’ve probably never even been in the same room as any of them

newslady – sheush

michelin – Goddamit theres so many ppl

newslady –

newslady – mj ur too late for there to be many people…

michelin – still too many

spiderboi – what classes do you guys have

michelin – math

flash – same

newslady – chem

spiderboi – cool

spiderboi – drama

\--

_Tuesday : 8:42am_

spiderboi – darn darn darn I cant find the gosh darn room

flash – why u taking drama in the first place nerd

spiderboi – 

spiderboi – I regret all life decisions up to this point

spiderboi – oh goodie theres loki

flash –

flash – I don’t like that kid

righthandman – I don’t think he likes you either

michelin – I don’t think he thinks of you in the first place

flash –

flash – rude

spiderboi – anywyas

michelin – room 427

spiderboi – ty ty ty

\--

_Tuesday : 9:15am_

michelin – not a half hour in and im hella bored

righthandman – not everyones a genius, mj

spiderboi – aww I can’t even do this well

spiderboi – were doing a midsummer nights dream in drama

spiderboi – and its fantastic but,,,

newslady – aw I should’ve taken drama this term

righthandman – I was going to say that!

flash – can yall shut the heck up

michelin – oh sorry you need to actually pay attention to the review

michelin –

michelin – lmfao he got his phone confiscated

michelin – don’t worry teacher shut it off

michelin – pshh

newslady – this kid nearly burned himself already

spiderboi – I mean these ppl are not half bad

spiderboi – my class is pretty good this year

spiderboi –

spiderboi – also

spiderboi – theyre raiding area 51 soon

michelin – oh rite

spiderboi – apparently theyre rly chill about it

michelin – no ‘humanitarian disaster’ yet?

spiderboi –

michelin – (darn)

michelin –

spiderboi – 

spiderboi – I honestly don’t know what part I want lol

michelin – personally a Macbeth/Hamlet fan

righthandman – no doubt

righthandman – why so much Shakespeare tho

righthandman – doing that in eng too rn

newslady – meh I like him personally

righthandman – not sayin hes bad, I mean

\--

_Tuesday : 10:57am_

michelin – this miles kid is chill

spiderboi –

righthandman – a challenger?

michelin – nah hes just damn good at art

michelin o rite wandas in this class too

flash – who what now?

flash – wanda?

flash – maximoff?

righthandman – you have an obsession for all of the popular kids?

michelin – attention whore

spiderboi – eugh

michelin – one of worst pet peeves man

flash – 

flash – me?

flash – okay theyre cool tho all of you admit

spiderboi – no doubt

righthandman – but still

flash – I feel bullied man

newslady – what classes yall have right now?

spiderboi – chemistry

spiderboi – missed by one block ;-;

newslady – aw man that would’ve been fun

righthandman – 

michelin –

flash - ive got Spanish 

flash – no one interesting tho

righthandman – history

righthandman – I must say tho I somewhat don’t like mr arbi very much

michelin – hes pretty boring man

michelin – love how much you sugar coated that tho

newslady – ive got math

newslady – eyyy shuri’s in my class

spiderboi – noice

spiderboi - :)

newslady – wow

newslady – 

newslady – so we got the review assignment right

newslady – and just

spiderboi – lemme guess

michelin – she finishes it in under 5

newslady – exactly

spiderboi – 

spiderboi – I said let me guess

michelin – whoops

righthandman – goshdarnit why does everyone at this school gotta be so intelligent

spiderboi – 

flash –

michelin –

spiderboi – okay im getting the feeling were thinking of different people here

newslady – okay well other than ned and mj we’re all idiots here

newslady – or act like one so much that we cant tell otherwise

righthandman – aww betts ur smarter than me

spiderboi – alright have fun you two back to chem

\--

_Tuesday : 11:15am_

flash – damn this day feels so long

newslady – I will never get to get through this year gosh darn it

michelin – quit whining the both of you

newslady – you’re not the one taking latin

michelin – not my thing so yeah

spiderboi – latin’s cool

spiderboi – anyone in your class?

newslady – wdym?

newslady – ohhh uh, I don’t think in this class

newslady – but I hear bucky and loki and stephen are taking this too

michelin – pff really

flash – damn I should’ve taken advanced

righthandman – im surprised!

righthandman – stephen, no not surprised, but the other two?

spiderboi – might surprise you all but bucky is a good person

michelin – wdym surprise?

michelin – we all know hes a cinnamon roll that looks like he could kill you

righthandman – right

newslady – no doubt

spiderboi – yeah

spiderboi – he really cares for his studies, too

flash – and you guys say I’m the only one obsessed with these people?

flash – like damn

\--

_Tuesday : 12:03am_

spiderboi – yo

spiderboi – yo

spiderboi – yo im sittin with stark for lunchhhh

flash – 

flash – no youre not

michelin – go see for yourself

michelin – he looks like hes transcended cloud nine

spiderboi –

spiderboi – you know the thing though

spiderboi – don’t 

spiderboi – don’t tell him this,

spiderboi – but tony reminds me a lot of Daedalus

righthandman – oh from like mythology?

michelin – probably

michelin – wdym

michelin – egotistical?

spiderboi – I mean genius all the way but

spiderboi – slightly

spiderboi – in a way

spiderboi – but

righthandman – you don’t know him that well huh

spiderboi so who am I to judge?

flash – that’s fair

flash – but if youre eating with him

spiderboi – oh im just at their table

michelin – and lowkey dying lmao

The Original 6

Tony Stark – irony  
Steve Rogers – steeb  
Thor Odinson – lordofsparkles  
Bruce Banner – green  
Natasha Romanoff – nat  
Clint Barton – legolas  
+  
temporary addition  
Peter Parker - spiderboi

_Tuesday : 1:28pm_

nat – yall I hope lunch was good

nat – sry I couldn’t be there for this

green – are we really going to

steeb – weve got to…

lordofsparkles – oh weve got this tho

irony - but

irony – know that this is just about as horrible an idea as-

legolas – nah weve got pete we’re fine alright

spiderboi – i

spiderboi – this is an honour, all of you

irony – all is right, kid. you got your part?

spiderboi – yes

legolas – thank gods I did need an acrobat

nat – im sorry, again

steeb – peter

spiderboi – yeah?

spiderboi – question, actually

legolas – fire away!

spiderboi – 

spiderboi – does this have to do with

spiderboi – does this have to do with the thing you started with

legolas – yes

nat – yes

steeb – no

irony – no

spiderboi –

legolas – that would be a yes I don’t know what theyre saying

irony – no no we just need you to

irony – ughhh

steeb – can you be our

steeb – double 

steeb – double agent spy thing

spiderboi – 

spiderboi – what?!

steeb – listen listen

steeb – look we need you to infiltrate the dealers and find the supplier

spiderboi – 

spiderboi – I got that reference

irony – roles flipped here, guys.

irony – not the point

irony – he means to ‘ally’ with the prefects and council and kind of

steeb – take down the principal

spiderboi – 

steeb – not really that much. 

steeb – just, very quickly join the council or something

steeb – and then

steeb – and then

lordofsparkles – hes got to do something

lordofsparkles – so basically monitor what they do, any certain fluctuations and focuses

lordofsparkles – specifically the security council

green – we cant because weve all gotten detention before,,,

spiderboi – look im down

spiderboi – but

spiderboi – what????

irony – hey hey

irony – so

legolas – look lets just tell him its alright

green – I actually agree 

green – I trust him

lordofsparkles – I would agree

steeb – 

irony – look bucky would be fine with-

steeb – hed not be fine with any of this!!!

spiderboi – 

spiderboi – im fine with not knowing just 

spiderboi – I don’t want you guys to get in trouble

legolas – operation name

nat – white wolf

spiderboi – nice

irony – look 

steeb – no tony I can do this

steeb –

steeb – so bucky barnes

steeb – got in trouble with a…

steeb – person out of school, and it’s weird because the whole thing

steeb – they had tech that prevented both bruce and tony from-

spiderboi – oh 

spiderboi – this

steeb –

irony – 

spiderboi – is he alright?

steeb – I think so

legolas – yeah me ‘n’ sam got it down yesterday

spiderboi – 

spiderboi – oh my go rightthat was 

spiderboi – that was yesterday

irony – 

spiderboi – okay here theres a council meeting right now im going to go

legolas – use the vents

spiderboi – yeah but you’ll need to show me

spiderboi – excusing myself now ill see you in a 

irony – peter if you-

spiderboi – its alright thank you

legolas – I gotchu pete

\--

_Tuesday : 3:52pm_

flash – yeet

flash – im so goddamn tired 

spiderboi –

spiderboi – you cant say nything

michelin – he broke his wrist

righthandman – a who what now?

spiderboi – oh well,,,

spiderboi – fell out of vents

michelin – sadly did not catch it on tape

flash – wtf

flash – why were u in the vents

spiderboi – 

spiderboi – no reason

spiderboi – but if you tell anyone

michelin – 

righthandman – hell tell everyone you failed math and eng

flash – 

flash – but I didnt?

flash – (barely but no one mentioned that)

righthandman – they don’t know that

michelin – lmao whatchu got against idiots man

righthandman – im terribly sorry im not threatening enough

newslady – aww cause youre too soft

michelin –

michelin – ew

michelin – bye

newslady – 

newslady – but what

righthandman – what about peter?

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the inconsistent posting school's starting and I want to have a decent year amirite
> 
> Anyways i hope you're liking the story so far? Thank you for taking your time I honestly don't know how to express how much I actually appreciate it thank you thank you thank you


	11. another day another migrane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Bucky's screen name to just buckingham because I'm just really bad at typing  
and I'm probably going to change Strange's to just strangeflaunt but in later chapters

Chaos Squad

Peter Parker – spiderboi  
Sam Wilson – bird  
Scott Lang – scotchtape  
Pietro Maximoff – isspeed  
Loki Odinson – lowkey

_Wednesday: 7:44am_

scotchtape – oh jeez I just heard

scotchtape – hey petey you alrite

scotchtape –

spiderboi – sry ill be txting slowly 

isspeed – use the voice thing if that works better?

spiderboi – Oh thank you Pietro this works 

lowkey – was this barton again

spiderboi – No No No! Clint didn’t do anything wrong

spiderboi – I was the one who fell cause I’m an idiot

scotchtape – sometimes I wonder why he isn’t in this chat

lowkey – I mean he causes enough mischief with the other five

spiderboi – You’re one to speak, Loki (light laughter)

lowkey – what?

lowkey – I pride myself upon it (:

bird – lowkey shooketh

scotchtape – pfft

lowkey – tch

scotchtape – so how were your first days of school apart from that?

lowkey – boring, honestly

bird – scotch you seem unnaturally excited

bird – too much coffee?

spiderboi – wdym hes always like this (:

scotchtape – eh I do have lab with hope :)

bird – pshh scott’s in love

scotchtape – hey yall have interests of your own

spiderboi – no need to call out, thx

bird – anyways

isspeed – what electives do yall have

bird – flying

bird – that was clint

isspeed – that would suck, honestly

scotchtape – yeah like what would you do all slass

scotchtape – im not saying yeah it would be boring just

spiderboi – ehh idk

spiderboi – im taking drama and symphonic

bird – ooh I cant do music

bird – clint can

bird – no he cant

scotchtape – 

scotchtape – im taking Spanish and uh

scotchtape – what am I taking

scotchtape – oh Comtech

scotchtape – cause luis 

isspeed – makes sense

lowkey – yall gonna head to school?

spiderboi – omw already 

bird – you go with ur aunt rite

spiderboi – mhm

lowkey – gotta take the goddamn bus

isspeed – I mean same

bird – least yall don’t take the train 

bird – I think like someone from our group does

isspeed – tchalla and shuri?

bird – probably

bird –

lowkey – u know aside from usual lame talk

lowkey – pete ur close to steven and Anthony

lowkey – what they up to

spiderboi – nothin

spiderboi – that I know of

scotchtape – 

scotchtape – that’s a clear lie

scotchtape – even trhough test

spiderboi – nah they just tired angsty teens

bird – 

\--

The Original 6

Tony Stark – irony  
Steve Rogers – steeb  
Thor Odinson – lordofsparkles  
Bruce Banner – green  
Natasha Romanoff – nat  
Clint Barton – legolas

_Wednesday : 10:34am_

irony – yall remember that vision kid I met that other day

nat – you mean literally two days ago

green – time flows so slowly doesn’t it

lordofsparkles – heyall need to pay attention in class

steeb – agreed 

legolas – nah im bored

irony – so hes in my history class

irony – and see so is wanda

legolas – oooo

irony – and hes just

irony – staring at the back of her head

nat – cute

steeb – agreed 

steeb – but we gotta leave matchmaking to the chaos kids

legolas –

steeb – I mean

green – weve got other things at this moment

irony – sigh

legolas – Goddamit I could hear that through the text

steeb – hey hey after this itll be aight

green – 

green – im worried though

green – about the kid,,,

irony – yeah I mean

irony – he literally broke his wrist…

steeb – that’s true

legolas – it wasn’t so bad but that’s fair

nat – aw man second day and I already hella tired

lordofsparkles – 

lordofsparkles – hey how about

lordofsparkles – to calm down we could get together?

legolas – yeah, like out of school

irony – with pete and bucky, right?

nat – mhm sounds good

green – you should all go back to class shouldn’t you

steeb – we should

steeb – we could talk at lunch

irony – yeah

On a Flying Space Donut

Tony Stark - irony  
Peter Parker - spiderboi  
Stephen Strange - strangeflauntbutalas

_Wednesday : 11:34am_

spiderboi – Can I revive this chat for seeking of advice from my upperclassmen?

irony – Whadya need pete

irony – oh I’m sorry about the wrist

strangeflauntbutalas – thank the goddamn vishanti im so done with lokis shit

strangeflauntbutalas – sorry

spiderboi –

spiderboi – How on earth do we write an essay to run for council

irony – never run before sry

strangeflauntbutalas – neitherve i

spiderboi –

spiderboi – And why do they even rely security measures on children?

spiderboi – High. School. Children.

irony – we’ll never know

irony – rly sorry again

spiderboi – Mj just says…

spiderboi – Acutally, I wont repeat what she said…

irony – yea how are you doing with her?

spiderboi – 

spiderboi – Huh

spiderboi – Still friends (kind of softer, like whispering in the microphone)

strangeflauntbutalas – hints dropped?

spiderboi – Pardon?

irony – ah

irony – I forget strange

irony – you dated palmer once right

strangeflauntbutalas – once

strangeflauntbutalas – a long time ago

strangeflauntbutalas – not a subject of conversation,,,

spiderboi –

spiderboi – Meh it’s actually something I can fall on, these things. (Michelle’s distant calling0

irony – tch it’s a subject of stress for me

spiderboi – 

strangeflauntbutalas – potts?

irony – no

spiderboi – Yes

spiderboi – Sorry

strangeflauntbutalas – fair

spiderboi – 

spiderboi – I guess I give up on trying for Council

irony –

irony – I’ll throw some money into it

spiderboi –

strangeflauntbutalas –

strangeflauntbutalas – who made the name for this chat anyways

irony – it’s a reference to something

spiderboi – Really?

spiderboi –

spiderboi – I’ve never hear of it?

irony – that’s new

strangeflauntbutalas –

irony –

spiderboi –

irony – so uh stevie I haven’t heard from u recently

irony – hows school

strangeflauntbutalas – meh

irony – people of interest

irony – its all we ever talk about around here

strangeflauntbutalas –

strangeflauntbutalas – from what I hear im surprised that you can even mention it

irony –

irony – excuse me?

strangeflauntbutalas – oh bucky didn’t tell me anything don’t worry

spiderboi – What?

irony – yeah, what?

strangeflauntbutalas – 

strangeflauntbutalas – sigh

strangeflauntbutalas – huh I guess victor

strangeflauntbutalas – from uh my English class

spiderboi – 

irony –

irony – 

strangeflauntbutalas – oh don’t think none of us notice

spiderboi – 

spiderboi – Honestly I would agree… (Michelle in bkg again)

spiderboi – (Michelle) Tony Stark you have been acting weird

irony – okay im being called out now

spiderboi – 

spiderboi – (Peter) We really are just worried…

irony – hey hey theres literally no need to worry

irony – weve got to focus on other things

strangeflauntbutalas – ah so bucky’s incident, right

irony –

irony – youre either very perceptive or just creepy

strangeflauntbutalas – aw thanks I appreciate that

\--

The Heathers

Sam Wilson – bird  
Clint Barton – legolas  
Bucky Barnes – buckingham

_Wednesday : 4:39pm_

legolas – if we're the heathers whose who

buckingham – well ur obviously duke

bird – oh so im chandler and ur mcnamara

legolas – I don’t know whether to be offended or not?

buckingham – yall heading over im waiting 

legolas – lol don’t want to end up like tones that other day

bird –

buckingham –

buckingham – anyways im getting both of you caramel ribbon venti frapps

buckingham – don’t come late they’ll get cold

legolas – aw man I hate cold frapp

bird –

bird – i

bird – I can’t tell if you’re serious or not?

buckingham – but srsly I hate cold stuff in general

legolas – aight im outside

buckingham – I see ur car 

bird – woah he didn’t get in an accident?

legolas – 

legolas – im offended man

buckingham – aight hurry up bird we have things to plot

legolas – and discuss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual - Thank You for reading! I really appreciate it, and hope that you enjoyed!
> 
> I'm prepping myself for phase four right nowww  
it sounds really cool but I mean I'm poor how am i gonna get Disney+  
and Im going to miss the Original Six so muchhhh
> 
> ahem i mean von doom when i say victor


	12. project spideychelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems everyone loves the MJ x Peter ship as of right now  
(maybe aftereffects of Far From Home???)
> 
> (it's definitely that isn't it)  
And so I'm going to jump on that bandwagon, but dont worry the plot progresses
> 
> maybe :p
> 
> teen loki is a lot more... chill i guess. less angsty and 'imma kill you all' style

Not his Ward

Tony Stark - irony  
Peter Parker - spiderboi

Thursday : 9:33am

irony – petey 

spiderboi- Yeah?

irony – 

irony – where were you last night

spiderboi – Over at neds?

irony – no you weren’t

irony – that’s whats great about sound texts huh

irony – okay so look

irony – I know you worry too much about the rest of us

irony – but uh

irony – to maybe do something for you, me steve and pepper kind of set up something for you

irony – it’s a thanks for, you know agreeing to go against the rules?

irony – and uh, an apology for the wrist

spiderboi – you don’t need to-

irony – nonono I insisist

spiderboi – This better not be something too big cmon

irony - … that’s up to you to decide

irony – welp

irony – have fun?

irony – just get to the caf on time aight

spiderboi – ill try as soon as possible

irony - thx

The Original 6

Tony Stark – irony  
Steve Rogers – steeb  
Thor Odinson – lordofsparkles  
Bruce Banner – green  
Natasha Romanoff – nat  
Clint Barton – legolas

Thursday : 9:49

irony – trap hath been set

lordofsparkles – you make it sound like your…

lordofsparkles – going to scare poor peter

steeb – I mean he does need quite a rest

nat – and so do you and tony steve

green – yeah the both of you have been insanely tired or frantic

lordofsparkles – and its literally the first like two days of school

irony – idk

irony – I still feel like

irony – its not

green – oh no even Ill say that this is good

nat – I mean if brucie says its good its probably good

irony – yeah

irony – you and pete never want anything big?

steeb – 

steeb – aw gosh im sorry again

nat – 

nat – no need steve

legolas – yeah I think itd be too boring in school either ways

lordofsparkles – oh yeah and I informed my brother

lordofsparkles – he and stephenve got it

irony –

irony – it seems like romance is blooming all around huh

nat – tones I can hear your melancholy through the words

legolas – that was weirdly deep

irony - :(

irony – tis about pete today tho

irony – im sry

Snakes and Dogs

Loki Odinson – lowkey  
Stephen Strange – strangeflaunt

Thursday : 11:11

lowkey – leven eleven make a wish

strangeflaunt – you done ur part

lowkey – myeh

lowkey – pshh who even names these chats lmao

strangeflaunt – snakes and dogs?

lowkey – I know it’s an expression don’t give me a lecture

strangeflaunt – 

lowkey – you know I never got it about you people and your crazed obsessions with one another

strangeflaunt – 

strangeflaunt – loki focus on ur class

lowkey – youre no fun

lowkey – 

lowkey – who do you like anyways

strangeflaunt – no one

lowkey – ah so youd tell stark and parker but not me

strangeflaunt –

lowkey – I know

lowkey – im perceptive

lowkey – you are too

lowkey – is why everyone hates us lmao

strangeflaunt – please shut up

lowkey – no one else would talk to me tho

strangeflaunt –

lowkey – psssssh 

lowkey – this was so unessecary

Chaos Squad

Peter Parker – spiderboi  
Sam Wilson – bird  
Scott Lang – scotchtape  
Pietro Maximoff – isspeed  
Loki Odinson – lowkey

Thursday : 11:51am

lowkey – yall ready for chaos

isspeed – no

isspeed – im dying

scotchtape – of English lmao

bird – its like trig

bird – whose gonna need to know how to analyze poems

spiderboi – Loki, come on are you in on this too

lowkey – lmao yea

spiderboi – 

scotchtape – man I feel like im missing everything

bird – nah Idk anything

bird – but get me out of here and were good

lowkey – yall eating out in the quad?

bird – yep

scotchtape – tony rented out the caf for something

isspeed – and it wasn’t to just flex

spiderboi - …

lowkey – aight ill be in the library

bird – damn dude thas hella sketch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I still feel like I should thank anyone thats gotten this far anyways
> 
> Thank You!   
Honestly though this fandom has been wavering a bit, but we've still got so much to go! Maybe we won't have our six and stuff, but optimism? And the fandom will live forever
> 
> Also: shorter chapters cause I'm lazy and hella tired
> 
> honestly i dont know if ive asked before because i kept writing then noping and then repeat  
but if yall have any requests please shoot them!  
I'd love to have some new ideas!
> 
> Another side note: Anyone know some team dynamic Avengers fics? I'm in the mood for something like that as of right now. Like, the extended Avengers fam or just the original six. We don't get enough of those, do we  
Thank you so much again!


	13. they're totally on crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was bored  
I had no idea what to do  
This happened
> 
> I'm sorry
> 
> there's more uh, language, in this one.  
Have fun?

This is a Horrible Idea

Tony Stark - irony  
Clint Barton - legolas  
Steve Rogers - steeb  
Nat Romanoff - nat  
Bruce Banner - green  
Thor Odinson – lordofsparkles  
Bucky Barnes – buckinghampalace  
Peter Parker – spiderboi  
Sam Wilson – bird  
Loki Odinson - lowkey  
Scott Lang - scotchtape  
Rhodey Rhodes - rhodesisland  
Wanda Maximoff – scarletsandwitch  
Pietro Maximoff - isspeed  
Carol Danvers - calmdown  
Michelle Jones - michelin  
Stephen Strange – strangeflauntbutalas  
T’Challa – wakandajokeisthis  
Shuri - whatrethose  
Pepper Potts – mspotts  
Hope van Dyne - wasp  
Brunnhilde – Valkyrie

_Saturday : 2:23pm_

spiderboi – alrite what the shit happened

calmdown – wdym what the shit happened

spiderboi – do yall not notice…?

isspeed – ah

isspeed – you’re referring to the weird uh

scarletwitch – atmosphere?

michelin – yall are getting influenced by school

irony – yeah what the fuck is wrong with yall

steeb – language

green – you’re one to speak tony

green – but I mean u never study anyways

buckinghampalace – feels different tho

bird – cause you’re on drugs

bird – clint’s yelling about how lucky turned into a dog

nat – he is

nat – and hes yelling at me that he cant hear its too dark

michelin – 

spiderboi – im tellin you mj

spiderboi – shits goin down

irony – alright tho what the actual fuck is going on

scotchtape – 

scotchtape – ask like loki or stevie

steeb – other one

lowkey – time space continuum has been altered

spiderboi – English

spiderboi – please

irony – what

irony – the 

irony – fuck

calmdown – are yall literally on drugs

spiderboi – no!

legolas – ye I doubt he would ever do drugs

rhodesisland – jeebus Christ

rhodesisland – whas going on here

irony – tell me somethings wrong

spiderboi – somethings wrong isn’t it

irony – ppl yelling abut space time quantum shit

irony – somethings wrong

spiderboi – theres something

isspeed – yeah something is wrong isn’t it

scarletsandwitch – there’s something off

rhodesisland – 

rhodesisland – 

rhodesisland – youre on drugs that’s what’s wrong

irony – wait wait wiat

steeb – here what do you want to know

nat – other than the fact that your name is Anthony Edward stark

green – and are a complete idiot most of the time

irony – hey!

spiderboi – 

spiderboi – were not on drugs bro

calmdown – oh well you’re causing much of an uproar

spiderboi – I don’t doubt that

\--

_Saturday : 4:53km_

irony –

irony – alright tell me somethings not wrong when you see this

spiderboi – what is it this time

green – 

green – stucky?

green – is that not normal?

spiderboi – wOAH WOAH WAOH WHAT

isspeed – 

isspeed – im starting to think 

scarletsandwitch – yall are totally the ones hallucinating

spiderboi - @irony send pics

irony – steebuckyy.png

irony – theyrewatchingmoviestogether.png

irony – awwwhycanttheybelikethisinourworld.png

irony – fluffybois.png

buckinghampalace – hEY

nat – 

nat – tony

green – we get theyre cute

green – but its normal now?

spiderboi – wait wait wiat tell me more

nat –

nat – brucies with thor but hes on exchange rn so 

nat – u shoulda seen him when he left

green – aw cmon nat

legolas – everyones totally not gay

spiderboi – mr stark

spiderboi – mr stark

spiderboi – have we time travelled

irony – ooo

irony – have we

nat – 

steeb – oh yeah and peter

steeb – that one thing that tony did?

steeb – that worked out well

irony –

irony – my what now?

spdierboi – what?

steeb – what?

nat – what?

\--

_Sunday : 2:34am_

whatrethose – creeper

irony – awwww MANNNNNNN

legolas – so we back in the mine

steeb – guys

steeb – trying to sleep

legolas – ahEM 

legolas – cREeper

michelin – aw man

bird – wait I think steeb;s 

legolas – totally sleeping with buck lmao

irony – and wheres pete

nat – he was the one that originally brought upon this horror to you right tones

irony – yeah

lowkey – waltzing in the park

green – two am

green – not unusual honestly

steeb – guysss

irony – also

irony – lowkey worried 

isspeed – yeah like is this our lives now

scarletsandwitch – as much as I love a good romance as another

scarletsandwitch – I still want to see the progression

irony – exactly

irony – like reading a goddamn book

nat – lmao can we get soundproof wallsclint

legolas – I need those

irony – wait you two live together

nat – don’t wwant liho to destroy my apartment

nat – tis why bucky and steeb live here too

green – ill admit theyre really kinda being loud

\-- 

Sunday : 11:63am

spiderboi – nobody slept?

nat – nobody slept

bird – lETS BLAY TWISTER

legolas – yES

nat –

steeb –

scotchtape –

legolas – no reason

irony – this is to get juicy shit isn’t it lmao

spiderboi – hey hey uh

spiderboi – we might need to somehow get back though

irony - ;(

irony – aight after this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, yeah there is a multiverse in this story.  
That's about it
> 
> I don't know why I made this, honestly
> 
> Chapter 13 special I guess???
> 
> characters/ships yall wanna see more of?


End file.
